Ambrosia
by Sweet.Crazy-DramaQueen
Summary: A wise man once said; love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged and unconfined. And breaks all chains from every mind.
1. Capitula I

**Note de l'auteur**

**Welcome!**

**I say Hello! To other **_**Lightis**_** fans[LightningxNoctis) here. I want to welcome you all to my fanfiction that I have worked on in all purposes to please my inner-fangirl for my favorite Final Fantasy ship to date. I like this pairing, even though it's impossible, they're still hot. **

**I'm not big into crossovers, but I Loved (with a capital L) Lightning ever since I first played the game.  
As for Noctis. Was in love with the man when I first saw him in [insert gasp here] 2006! I forgot about Final Fantasy Versus XIII for about two years when I returned at 2008 I was surprised it was still not out yet. Eventually, I finally played XIII and XIII-2 was about to come out, I became member of the Lightis ship. 2012 arrived and the game is still not out yet, so I started this.**

**I did my research concerning Versus Universe. Seen all trailers and read all Nomura/SE interviews and then some. I hope that by the time the game releases, a lot of the names I included in here are correct. **

**Also, Important.**

**#1. WARNING: This following story may or may not have adult themes. I'm not going to warn every or any chapter about its content. Take this into consideration as you proceed. **_Excuse me, it's M-rated. _

**#2. WARNING: AU, yet **_**not**_** AU. Both Versus and XIII worlds are included in, as I've put them all under the same universe. **

**#3. WARNING: For the sake of this storyline, XIII-2 never happened. There are elements that cannot or can be found in here of it, but plot wise it has no existence. Even some factual events in Versus and XIII are altered.**

**#4. WARNING: Spoilers? It's not THAT much spoiling, but I will not be responsible for anything that you didn't want to prematurely know about the games. **

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This has been made purely by a fan for fans with no profits made what-so-ever. No copyrights infringement intended. All under 'Final Fantasy' rightfully belongs to © Square-Enix and its creators. This will apply for every chapter onwards. **

* * *

_And so my fantasy begins…_

* * *

Stella.

He missed her.

Stella.

Her name was all he could think of. Her likeness was all he saw in front of his eyes. Her voice was all he heard between his ears. She was all he felt in his heart.

Stella, Stella, just _Stella_.

He could still feel how his hand would run through her hair and stroke the soft skin of her body. He could still smell her perfume in between his sheets. He could still hear her voice giggling his name. He could still remember the feel of her lips as she kissed his own.

His Stella. The love of his life. She was, and forever would be, perfection in his eyes.

How could any man not want his Stella? Though she was his, no one would deny her. They _couldn't_. Not even him.

She told him how many men had offered and asked for her hand in marriage and how many times she refused. She rejected them all, because she was already in love with another.

With _him_.

It only took a couple of months of courtship before they were betrothed. But it was mere weeks before they first made love. And, like her, it was perfect.

The memory… it still _hurts_.

She was the future Mrs. Stella Caelum. The future queen and, upon announcing their engagement, she became Princess Stella Fleuret.

Her name resounding through him brought pain to his whole being.

His princess, his queen-to-be.

He used to think himself lucky. There weren't many monarchs in the course of history in the world that married purely out of love. Marriage, because of their stations in life, was simply a pure business matter; a pre-arranged deal that would supposedly set both parties involved into some sort of content state.

But not his. His marriage would be because of love.

Or so he had liked to believe.

He recalled all the congratulations that were given to him like it was yesterday, and he received them with a thousand-watt smile. He was a man that didn't smile on many occasions, but whatever times he did, no one could take it off, even if they tried to beat it off his face. He possibly glowed like a blissful woman who had just found out that she was with child.

His father, Julius Caelum the King of Nifelheim, immediately approved of Stella. Even he gave a sincere smirk and told his son that he was _a lucky man_.

Because Stella Nox Fleuret was perfect.

In more ways than one, she _was_ perfect. She was up for the task that laid out for her as the future Queen Caelum. She came from a long line of Fleurets, with blood almost as blue as Noctis's own. Her family had been the highest sort of nobility for centuries long and therefore were the founding fathers of Tenebrae. They were a neighboring country to Nifelheim and one of the few allies during the cold war. As such, her presence was easily accepted in Nifelheim.

And because she was born and raised as an aristocrat, it would have been easy; she was always a little princess, in everything but the official title. She was already a lady; she already knew how to converse with others of high society, and how to flash a beautiful, political smile in front of the people and the media.

Etiquette had been drilled into her since birth, so the only thing they possibly could have taught her as she was to step upon the throne as the queen, was how to properly wave to the citizens.

She had the looks of a queen as well. She was elegant in her own right; graceful and beautiful. She held her head high because she was proud to be a Fleuret, and proud to be his princess. She kept her back and shoulders straight, and yet all of it was so feminine and so gorgeous. She had a bedazzling smile that could entrance anyone, and long, wavy blonde hair that appeared to be like a blanket of stars at night, and rays of sunshine during the day. The number of times his fingers caressed through her hair while they were in bed, in his bedroom, contained within concealing walls, was uncountable.

She was what everyone wanted. And everything she said and did was flawless.

_Too_ flawless, even...

It was all just part of her plan. Had he not ended her, she would have succeeded in completing it.

She betrayed them and her betrayal was cruel. Cruel to her family. Cruel to her future country, but most of all, cruel to _him_.

Ever since that day, he wondered every night if—up until the point that he figured it out—if all of it was staged. _Was_ it all just a ploy? _Did_ she love him like he had so truly loved her? Was it just her plan to use him as a tool? A foolish pawn in her grueling game?

Her bitterness was harsh.

How could she? How in the world could she choose his family's crystal over him? He would have happily given her the world on a golden plate—a _crystal_ plate if necessary—if it meant that she would have stayed by his side. He would have _died_ for her. So _how_? Pray tell, how _could_ she?

Noctis grunted. Already he could feel his eyes tinge a furious crimson.

He decided it would be best to conceal his eyes and thus his visible inner rage, lest he scare the servants around him.

Then again, why should he care? Better they see the blood-red of his anger than the tears of his pain. But on the other hand, both were unacceptable no matter how he looked at it.

The helpers were bustling hurriedly around the castle, as he sat in leisure on one of the royal seats in the Monarch Chamber, facing the very throne he must step onto soon, in the room where his coronation would begin.

The palace had to be pure. After the betrayal of Stella, the castle needed a 'cleansing'; His father's words, not his.

Any and everything that held the essence of the traitorous woman known as Stella Nox Fleuret needed to be erased. The curtains, the sheets, the candlesticks, any kind of other object that had 'N&S' either printed or engraved or embroidered in them had to go. Tapestries and boards were removed and replaced. Artifacts given by the Fleuret family or Tenebrae were to be destroyed. Her very _memory_ had to be extinguished.

If one thought the palace was bad, the entirety of the kingdom was worse. Her name was slandered throughout the land. She was the high traitor. She was the thief. And worst of all, she was the witch who forced the prince in faux engagement.

Of all the accusations, that last one had not been true. The engagement was not false, nor did she bewitch her ex-fiancé. He truly _did _love her. He was head-over-heels in love with her like you hear in all those mushy love songs and see in those cliché chick flicks. And his proposal of marriage was as real as that of any other man in love.

And that's why she hurt _him_ the most.

"Yo Noct!" Came the obnoxious voice of Prompto, snapping the prince out of his thoughts. He had not seen his friends for days, almost weeks now. His mind was only filled with anything relating to Stella, and he just needed a break from everyone.

"Stop being so gloomy and get your ass over here!" The blond young man yelled over the bustling of the helpers through the Monarch Chambers, as he was standing, with Gladiolus on his side, who waved from the door's threshold at the other side of the room.

The simple black chair Noctis was occupying held his slumped form. "Why?" He called back, his voice a bit husky, but the deep timbre was not missed. "And go where?"

"Just outta here!" Prompto's head jerked towards the exit and the taller Gladiolus von Kirschenbaum, in his usual calmer demeanor, nodded. The calmness was deceiving; he was very much capable of being just as childish and annoying as Prompto.

Noctis would have taken that offer if he didn't know better that that he'd end up somewhere he'd rather not be.

"Does it involve alcohol?" He asked skeptically, not moving an inch from his seat.

The two men didn't move closer to him either, and so they called over the lot of servants walking around.

"Nope!" Prompto said simply, grinning, his tone barely containing his excitement at the prospect of getting their best friend some fresh air.

"Unless you want to that badly," Gladiolus added, grinning too, as he loved his alcohol.

"Does it involve trouble?"

"Not at all!" The blond shooter assured him.

"Unless you want to go look for it, that badly." Gladiolus shot again.

There was something they had in mind that Noctis wouldn't like. "Does it involve scantily clad women?"

"…"

"…"

Silence from their end. He should have known.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon man, it'll be fun! It's time to just hang around. You're in the prime of your life. You should enjoy it." Prompto knew men twice the prince's age who would switch places with him any day. Youth truly _was_ wasted on the young, or at least on Noctis...

"No." Noctis said again more firmly. He had enjoyed more than enough in his life.

But that was before Stella.

He barely remembered the man he was—he was a boy really. Before he met Stella, that is. Oh, how she had changed him. For better or for worse, he had yet to find out.

The young Prompto sighed, Gladiolus slapped the younger boy on the back of his shoulder. "Told ya it wouldn't work."

"Pfft, that's because he's so boring. He's done nothing but mope around the place and make everyone depressed along with him for weeks now."

Some time after their adventure had ended and they had saved the kingdom, Prince Noctis changed. Noct _was_ fun... in his own awkward way. Prompto looked up to him. He was the kind of guy the boy never thought he'd wanted to strive to be, but Noctis had that kind of effect on him regardless. But look at the future king now...

"It's all that Stella woman's fault." He wasn't supposed to murmur that out loud, so he was _really_ glad that Noctis couldn't hear him. The speaking of Stella's name had been made strictly forbidden.

Gladiolus heard his words and they couldn't have been truer. "That's a man in love for ya," Glad whispered back.

"Huh?" Prompto gave the taller man a pointed look.

On the other side of the room, Noctis was just about to ask them what they were gossiping about like two schoolgirls, when a manservant was heading straight towards him. His uniform was differently than the rest of the helpers in the Monarch Chambers, and that only meant he was a servant of his father.

"Excuse me, my Lord," The man bowed, his voice as toneless as possible as he excused himself. "Your father, his Majesty the King, has summoned you for an audience."

Noctis rose from his seat to his fittingly majestic height. He wasn't enormously tall by any means, but his height somehow fit a young king-to-be. "In his study, I presume?"

"Correct, Prince Noctis." The servant to those of royal Caelum blood—one amongst a small handful of helpers whose purpose was to wait upon their sovereign master and _only _him—bowed at the hip swiftly. Once Noctis became king, their loyalty would be fully sworn to him, instead to his father.

Aware that his two friends were still standing a few feet away, he nodded to them in a gesture indicating that he would be leaving through the other door to meet with his father. In response, Gladiolus raised a lazy hand before taking Prompto by the collar and guiding him away.

"In love?" After the display of the King's servants coming to call for Noctis, Prompto resumed his question to his comrade.

"Yeah," Gladiolus sighed quietly as they stepped through the dark, archaic hallways of the Caelum castle. "That's what Noctis had been, before Stella Fleuret betrayed him." The way he said Stella's name was almost spiteful.

"He'd told you that?" Noctis was generally open about lots of things, and sure even he had his secrets, but he had his lips closed tight when it was about that woman.

"You could've read it from his whole persona."

"Oh, you could, could ya?" Prompto poked Gladiolus's rock-hard side, teasing. "You're a love doctor now?"

Gladiolus stopped them from walking any further and stared very serious at the blond. All fun and games had flown past them and out of the atmosphere.

"Listen, you may be a bit young for these things, kid, but let Noctis be a lesson to you. He was very much in love with the woman he had to kill. That kind of love… that could end a man. I'm sure he still loves her, even now, but is too hurt to let it go just yet. Women are vile creatures. They're able to get a man on his knees and make him forget who he is. Beware kid. Same thing might happen to you too."

Prompto gulped and already he could feel his brow starting to sweat. Was what Gladiolus said true? About a woman being capable of so much? Pfft, nah; he'd hardly believe that. He was Prompto Highwind for Etro's sake! Nothing—least of all a girlie—could break him. Besides, if these were the stages of grief, then Noctis was handling them all pretty well. And if Noct could, then—should the day arrive—he could too!

"Then, what about you?"

"Me?" Glad pointed with his thumb to his chest. "Nah, _I'm_ immune to the fatal charms women possess. The opposite sex and I have had their time together, but it's never been anything lasting. But, _you_, my friend, I'd advise _you_ to beware."

Rue the day Prompto would hopelessly fall for anyone.

"Let's go and find Ignis and tell him to prepare a ride. We, Noct included, are going to blow some steam later in the mountains." Glad decided to change the subject from the previous heavy topic. He could see that it would work on the younger man's nerves if they had kept it up.

His plan worked as Prompto cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "Boo-yeah, some awesome teamwork and epic monster extermination! _Exactly_ what we need." At least it was better than his 'hit the strip joint' plan.

Well, _almost_.

* * *

-o-

-oo-

-ooo-

* * *

The Librarian Study Chamber.

It was not really meant for any king to make it an office, but Noctis's father favored this room above all the other libraries in the other wings of the palace. It was good to be out of the throne room, which was not only where he would be crowned within the next year, but was also where his wedding should have taken place, as well.

"I see the Fleuret filth is still bothering your mind, Noctis."

The aged and deeper voice of his father startled him. He had been lost in thoughts again, as he often was these days and he very nearly hadn't even felt his father's presence.

"Don't call her that," He snapped, instantly feeling a burning lump in his throat and he was sure he couldn't breathe for a second there. Upon realizing this, he clenched his hands into fist and let his short nails bite into his skin, focusing on the minor sting to help him regain his composure.

Julius shot him a warning look that made the prince feel stupid. "Your eyes," he commented scoldingly.

Damn it. He really had to stop doing that, and this time he didn't even feel it.

Even dead and gone, she _still_ affected him.

Noctis squared his jaw and stiffly asked, "You summoned me, father?"

"Yes. We need to start discussing your future position. Also, I wanted to begin to educate you on some details. Such as the status of the city, as it is still in a bit of a state of chaos. However, it is improving: citizens have finally returned to their homes, the economic crisis seems to be seeing its last days and the questions about the crystal have begun to lessen."

He had this kind of conversation with his father quite some time before this.

"But as a warning I want you to be careful. With your coronation, the months ahead are dangerous for you."

And how many times hasn't he heard _that_ when speaking with his father? He always responded the same way: "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Indeed he was. If the king had any doubt about Noctis and his use of the family crystal before, they were all proven wrong after the end of the war. He has proven himself to be quite worthy of the Caelum name.

* * *

-ooo-

-o-

-oo-

* * *

By the time Noctis left his father's study, Ignis was leaning on the wall opposite to the door. He pushed up his glasses when he looked at Noctis.

"Yo." The prince greeted first.

"Hn. You better be in for a training session or else I've been standing here for a good half hour for nothing."

Noctis chuckled. He was well aware that he was in need of training. He hadn't had a good workout since before... "No, I'm in for a session. You've been sent here by Prompto and Gladiolus?" Something to take _her_ off his mind.

Ignis led the way and his friend easily fell into step. "Try 'sent by only Gladiolus'. Like that blond baboon can send me anywhere to do anything."

"Not even if he asked nicely?"

"Not even if he were pleading on his knees."

The dark prince smirked and shook his head. Those two were unbelievable. "You have no heart."

Ignis could have retorted that Noct's own heart was too big, but he held that comment to himself. Their conversation was fine as it was, and he knew that the implications of such a reply would only darken the prince's mood; he was there to lift his spirits, not bring them back down.

While his outward personality wouldn't show it, Ignis Aurelius had always been Noctis's rock amidst the raging currents ever since they were children. Being the same age, they grew up together, and so, along with Gladiolus, was one of the few people who knew the true Noctis. Not just the one that everyone else saw. Though in their childhood, it was Gladiolus who treated Noctis first as a friend instead of a prince—Ignis had originally been taught to address him properly. But after years of spending time with Noctis, he grew to be more of a friend. Though still to this very day, he—as the position he'd been born into required—wasn't as informal to Noctis as Gladiolus and, now Prompto, also are.

When it came to Stella Fleuret, they had to walk on eggshells around the prince. Every thought Ignis really had about her was wisely kept to himself, though he was sure even Noctis knew he had a very rude opinion about her. Nevertheless, he was most certainly _not_ ready to hear it.

* * *

**À** M _**β **_R** Ø ****T **_U _**ß**

_by_

_Sweet._**Crazy**-D**r**_a_m**a**_q_**u**e_e_**n**

...

Beta'reader;

_Chasing Yuffentine_

_...  
_

_**¡Aspicere oportet quidquid possis perderere! **_

_...**  
**_

_Episode I_

...

"_It hurt too much. I couldn't face it." ~ _Lightning Farron

* * *

"If you give him a finger," Ignis resumed their conversation about Prompto. "He'd run away with the entirety of your shoulders, and would expect you to give your other arm as well."

The Caelum nodded his midnight black head, positively convinced that his friend was right.

The walk to the underground garage was uneventful. Helpers around stepped to the side as the pair bypassed them, trying to continue their work while simultaneously bowing to them to pay the prince their respects. Prompto was the only friend who wasn't used to such courtesies. The first few days in the Caelum castle had him stuttering and gasping. Their trip together made the blond forget he was a royal prince and heir to the throne in the first place. But upon their return to the castle, came a reminder of the awkward question that asked if Prompto too should show his friend the respect which was demanded by the rank of a prince.

If anything, Noctis wished nothing more than friends who acted normally around him and addressed him as a normal man; not as the future king. At least by his three friends, this wish was granted.

They arrived at his sleek, black personal car, and the two other men were already waiting for him, while leaning on the vehicle.

They joked around; Prompto being a bit too rough as he always was, but the tides turned when Gladiolus reciprocated his horseplay. Ignis was quiet behind the wheel while the two argued behind him. To Ignis's left was the prince brooding against the window.

Lost in himself yet again, he thought of how grateful he was to have his friends. They were normal, just like he asked for. Now, he wasn't the kind of man who wanted a lot, but the one and only other thing he thought he truly wanted was forever gone.

Stella.

They drove nearer to the mountains.

Her name brought an ache to his chest, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Stella. Stella. Stella. _Stella._

Prompto was running about, screaming something about a monster's nest not too far from their current location.

Noctis craved for the action, the adrenaline rush. The feel of every muscle in his body working for survival.

Monsters sprung from every shadow.

The last time he truly pushed his body to the limit was his battle against Stella.

The heat of summoning his crystals rose.

She was so fierce for the petite flower she appeared to be. She was small with soft curves, with a body meant to wear an evening dress, not to be dodging sword strikes.

He remembered being so _tired_ those days. Tired of running and fighting, and then running some more. Tired of fearing for his kingdom and of more fighting... Then Stella had to betray him, and the fact that he was the one who had to kill her left him broken.

Stella. Her eyes, the dark hue of violet blue was filled with so much torment as she was had taken her last breaths.

It pained him. So, so much...

"Noctis, look out!"

He did not know who screamed. He couldn't make out the voice above the roar of the mature behemoth. He had been seeing Stella's eyes for far too long and he didn't keep up his shield. A beast got lucky, it had embedded its claws in Noctis's left arm before he killed it.

He had been so caught up in his heartache that he didn't even feel the physical pain at first.

Ignis grabbed him by his right shoulder and Prompto made his way through, clearing a path.

"We have to leave. You're losing a lot of blood."

Since when did a few scratches and a little blood stop any of them? There was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm fine," He growled, pissed mostly at himself for getting wounded by an untrained low-level monster.

And he really _was_ fine. He was a greatly skilled and highly trained fighter. What was this measly pain compared to other situations he had been in? Compared to what Stella put him through?

He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Should he be honest, he'd rather have had hundreds of behemoths tear him apart than ever again have Stella pain him.

"I know you are." Glad glanced over his shoulder back to Noctis, who was half dragged away by Ignis. "That's why we're taking you away now, before it gets worse. Knowing you, you would just push on and continue."

Yeah, he would. The very reason he came here was to blow the scalding-hot steam out of his system. But the very thing he wanted to escape from made him lose his concentration and got him injured. And now he had to stop. Great.

All because of Stella.

* * *

-ooo-

-oo-

-o-

* * *

It didn't take long before the castle was in uproar and, within record time, the media knew all about the event that had occurred at the mountain range.

Infernal people couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Noctis kept stressing that he was fine, regardless of his arm gushing blood like a freaking fountain and his father sending at least five medics to see to his recovery.

Bed rest for a week, was their advice.

As if he would be hold up inside his chambers for another hour! He didn't like his bed anymore. He didn't even like sleeping in it anymore. _Her_ face haunted his dreams. Though the sheets embroidered with their insignia had been removed and destroyed, her presence continued to linger there. He could still see her lying in his bed beside him. Her naked shoulders peaking from the top of the blankets. The warm smile she greeted him with as he opened his eyes in the morning. He had always reveled in her warmth. Even now, he felt it.

The pain of losing her felt too real.

With an angry scoff he threw the blankets off him. His left shoulder hurt like a bitch, reminding him of his injury. Not that he needed the reminder; three slashes in the form of claws ran from his bicep down to his forearm. The gashes weren't deep though. At least, not anymore. Each of the five medics had their own elixir that healed him a bit better than the previous one. It didn't completely heal though. Nature had to take its course and he had to heal by himself.

He groaned and rolled his shoulder despite the pain. He could not afford to let the arm lose mobility because of some wound, no matter how much it hurt. He would endure it; he had been through worse, after all.

* * *

-o-

-oo-

-ooo-

* * *

"What were you thinking?" King Julius Caelum raised his voice as loud as he could go without it qualifying that he was actually screaming. Proper monarchs barely raised their voices, and they definitely didn't scream. They were expected and taught to keep to a certain level of composure, to never lose face.

Right now, though, in the confines of his father's chambers, Noctis could tell how badly he wanted to let loose and yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" Noctis was actually not playing dumb. After the whole Stella affair and the official end of the war, they had not talked about any of what had happened. His father could have been pointing to any of the situations in which he acted foolishly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. That foolish decision of yours to do what you did yesterday? And those boys were no hair better!"

"We were training, father."

"Training? That is why we have the base below. To train _there_. Not in unsupervised mountains where Etro knows what kind of creatures are crawling."

"Expelling those creatures are the best kind of training, father. We do not have those kinds in the base."

"You call those the best kind? You should be lucky that the monster did not completely tear off your arm. What if it had truly grasped an opportunity to do so?"

He did not want to say that he had his guard down because he was distracted by thoughts of Stella Fleuret. That'd not only bring a lecture of how he shamed his ancestors for such stupidity, but also a conversation about Stella following it. He wasn't ready to discuss that matter at all. He'd rather leave that can of worms closed, thank you very much.

"The purpose of going was because weeks have passed since I've last trained. Forgive me, father."

"Very well. But do not go there again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

He really had nothing to fear in terms of his father butting into his personal life, actually. Julius was not a man who spoke of private troubles, and he did not weasel his way into business that was not his own. Not even if it was his son's. Conversations with him were political and superficial at best. They had been this way ever since Noctis's mother's death.

His non-intrusive character made him the kind of father who wouldn't be the first to talk about Stella. He knew how important she was to the prince and what the betrayal did to him. They _had_ spoken here and there of what her plan had been all along, what she could have accomplished. But the brutal tearing of the prince's feelings caused by what she did had never been discussed.

That was a private matter. And the king did not meddle in such.

* * *

-o0o-

-o00o-

-0-

* * *

Cameras flashed when he took his first step onto the raised stage. The coronation announcement was about to take place. Everyone knew he was going to be king some day. A lot of people knew he was going to be king soon. But only few people knew precisely when.

This was his conference to the press about it. It was to be a great event where he would stand in Square Venatio in the middle of Capital City, in front of his people with what seemed to be millions of cameras all focused on him, while he'd have to give a long ass speech that even he thought was boring.

But it was to be expected. And as one of his first personal goals before becoming king, he had to prepare himself.

That afternoon in the palace had been chaos. Clothing designers from far and wide came to show him their suits, just so he could wear one of them on the conference. He acted like he was seriously contemplating which one he would chose, before randomly picking one from the right.

It was a blue suit/white dress shirt/red tie combination. _'Flatters your features and a leaves the people with a good impression.' _So the designer of the two piece said, winking at him. He didn't care. He only wanted the commotion of designers to be over with.

The citizens—thousands of them—gathered on Square Venatio to witness his announcement. They called his name, 'Prince Noctis' over and over again, chanting it enthusiastically. Flags and banners with the Caelum insignia of the Hawk was waved in all the thousands of hands holding each and every one of them. Children sat on their fathers' shoulders to see the future sovereign better.

Noctis, however, felt isolated without his friends near. They were not allowed to be on the stage with him, but they assured him earlier that they would in the crowds. Despite their promise, he couldn't see them.

His mouth was dry as he looked up the ten or so microphones propped up on the stand at the same level as his lips.

He just stared at the public for a few seconds. His blue gaze had them quieting down on their own before he could utter a word.

"Good evening, people of Nifelheim!"

The people cheered, shortly.

"I am honoured you are here to take time to listen to my precious words. For years I have known nothing more than being an heir. But with the celebration of peace, I knew I was ready. I would like to share with you all, that today, a year from now, I would take the honour, the privilege and duty as your new king."

The people went wild. They cheered because a new king always meant new hope for the coming decades.

Noctis continued. "The war has taken a lot out of us. Pain and suffering for long, cold years was what, at a certain point, all that we knew of. I know your suffering. I went through that pain."

And worse pains: Stella Fleuret.

"I have fought battle after battle with the liberation of Nifelheim in mind. With my comrades, I fought for freedom. For _your_ freedom. For _our_ freedom. Victory has been gracious enough to be on our side and now I strive to give the next generation and beyond a brighter future as your king.

"With the gods above us, may they protect the kingdom of Nifelheim and bless you all. Thank you."

The crowd cheered vehemently. All waved and applauded and threw fists in the air, shouting his name.

The reporters tossed questions at him left and right while he softly smiled to his people and waved in return. He was not to take questions but that didn't mean he didn't hear them.

"Are we now allies with all the neighboring countries?"

"How much have you sacrificed in the name of our kingdom?"

"Now that the war is over, will the crises be over as well?"

"Will taxes be lower now that supporting an army is unnecessary?"

"Is trading with the neighboring countries still illegal?"

"Is it safe for citizens of Nihilsomnus and Tenebrae to travel up to this kingdom?"

That particular question seemed to spike up the interests of the reporters into whole other sorts of questions.

"Now that Lady Fleuret is no more, will you take a new bride?"

"Are you in search of a new future queen after the disappointment of Fleuret in order to have an heir?"

"Will we expect another engagement soon?"

"Is it true Stella Fleuret seduced you for personal gain?"

"Were Fleuret still alive, would she have been executed for high treason, adultery and murder, or would she have been jailed?"

"Is there a new princess on your mind?"

"Stella Fleuret, a witch of an evil house?"

"Are the Fleurets banned from Nifelheim forever?"

He should have completely tuned them out. They were so close to him, shooting questions he didn't want to face but he heard them all.

The lump formed in his throat again whenever his emotions got the best of him regarding Stella.

In the heat of the moment, however, his senses alarmed him, ringing him awake just in time so his crystal shield was up before three bullets – two aimed at his heart and one for in between his eyes – were shot from nowhere.

The bullets froze mid-air, an inch from his person, before they fell down as worthless coins.

The extremely loud echo of a gunshot rang through the square and people started screaming. There had been an attempt at ending the life of the prince and men and women alike quickly panicked.

What should have been a cheerful event rapidly turned into out-of-control chaos. Woman hollered, children cried and everyone ran into a frenzy in every direction. Crowds like this ran over people who had fallen and literally stampeding them in their haste to escape.

Noctis looked over every skyscraper around him, checking if he could see movement from the direction the bullets came from. He was ready to protect his citizens anytime. Unfortunately, the security guards around him—which would normally have been discharged with a simple snap of the fingers—came and dragged him away. He struggled from between the five big muscled men trying to get him off the stage.

"Excuse us, Prince Noctis, Your Highness," One of the men said lowly in his ear. "But right now we're obliged to set an example as your security. Your safety is our priority now."

Not one to admit it, but the man had a point, so Noctis let them move him directly to his car that held his driver, Argus.

As they were well on their way from Square Venatio, Argus saw through his rearview mirror the solemn look on the future monarch's face. In vain, he tried to cheer him up. "Excellent speech, Prince Noctis." He complimented. "You had the people eating out of the palm of your hand."

The Caelum prince gave a distracted nod. His gaze was stuck in the dimly lit streets of Capital City. The streets were still crowded and many stared at the fancy car with tinted windows.

"You should be rejoicing of how positively the people reacted to you, Prince."

Yes. He was happy with how the people cheered and clapped for him. But the ending was an absolute disaster to him... and he didn't mean the shooting. The excruciating questions the reporters kept asking, tugged at the inner strings of his heart, and one wouldn't believe how much it _hurt_.

_Stella Fleuret. What have you done to me?_

* * *

-00-

-00-

-007-

* * *

**Information**

* * *

_**Aliases until further notice:**_

**Gladiolus **_**von Kirschenbaum**_

**Prompto **_**Highwind**_

**Ignis **_**Aurelius**_

_**Argus**_**, the driver seen in trailer.**

**King **_**Julius**_** Caelum – There was a name 'Lucis' dropped in one of the trailers. I did not know if they were referring to Noctis's father or a possible uncle. But I stuck with Julius.**

_**About the Caelum 'Hawk' insignia.**_** I've studied those damn trailers of Versus till my eyeballs bled. (Though they healed up whenever I saw the pretty pretty face of Nocty-poo) And y'all clearly remember those little poles that blocked Noctis's car from proceeding before driver (Argus haha XD) typed in his key code? Well, the poles are little statues of a bird. I do not know which bird though. I chose a Hawk, because that's what friends decided that it would be. I didn't know if I should take that or an Eagle or whatever.  
Second clue to the insignia: When Noctis and entourage are staring at that smoking cathedral building thingy, on Noctis's clothes, on his back, was the same type of bird silhouette pressed in the material. – Yes, this is how close I've looked for details. So there. **

**Nifelheim – Noctis's kingdom. Mentioned in the trailer.**

**Nihilsomnus – I think one of the neighboring countries which Nifelheim has war with. Mentioned in the trailer.**

* * *

**And… That's a wrap!**

**You've seen that Stella was engaged to Noctis and even called princess. No Lightning yet, and I'm not gonna tell when she'll arrive here. You may guess. **

**As for Noctis, a lot of misery on his part. Stella betrayed him, I think it's clear how and why she did it. That little mofo.**

**I have no problems against Stella. In fact, before I even played XIII, I was sorta into Nutella[NoctisxStella] before I met Lightning. Because I wanted Noctis with a lady, and Stella was available, (back then what I assumed,) I paired them. But Lightning is such goddess, and when I thought closely about how beautiful Lightning and Noctis would look together, I became a sailor of the Lightis ship and a mutineer to Stellis. **

**I wanted Lightning with someone. And no one in her game seemed to cut it. Or even in the sequel. Though Lightning stands amazing on her own, independently of a man, Noctis however would look great with Lightning. **

**I'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Like the French say;** _L'art est long, la vie est courte. _

* * *

**¡Always appreciate that what you could lose!**

* * *

Date:

XIV-V-MMXII


	2. Capitulos II

**Note de l'auteur**

**First I like to warn that this story is meant to be **M-rated**. A little mistake on my part so, I'd like to warn again:**

**#1. WARNING: This following story may or may not have adult themes. I'm not going to warn every or any chapter about its content. Take this into consideration as you proceed.**

**Lemme quickly explain why Noctis's kingdom is named 'Nifelheim' in this story, for those who do not know and/or like to know. In the latest trailer, the one of January 2011, around three minutes into the vid, we hear a short conversation between Ignis and Noctis. They're talking about the crystal that everyone is fighting over, and Ignis says at some point – roughly translated, mind you – "**_**It is the best way to make a good name for Nifelheim.**_**" I can't think of any reason why Ignis would talk about another kingdom than his own at that moment. So, Nifelheim it must be. **

**I'd like to thank all the readers who reviewed: **

**Anon 'Flan'  
Anon 'Athena': **_Who knows who the shooter is. Lulz. You'll see eventually. But you're right. Tetsuya is a cruel mofo who deserves all love (yet all the hate) in the world for creating the most beautiful face I've seen in FF thus far. Lightning Farron. *dreamy sigh*  
_**Heartless Lotus  
MaroonAngel of Darkness  
nie261  
Eel Nivek  
MonsterKiwi  
Komo Pineconeseed  
anna-marie-diamondheart-900  
Cam277  
Divine-Etro  
Anon 'snowlily'  
Misoso**

**I once again thank you all for taking the time to review. **

**So, this is my first non-Naruto related fanfiction, so I'm pretty giddy about the outcome of this. I was browsing this crossover archive and I noticed there are so very little Lightis fanfictions out here to satisfy me.**

**Hit by inspiration, I decided to create this so I can motivate **_**other**_** authors to make Lightis fics that I can enjoy. You see, I try to make you guys scratch my back by scratching yours. So, get motivated and write for my pleasure, but above all, enjoy mine first.**

* * *

_Like the stars in the night sky…_

* * *

A week after the conference, most of the hype about the shooting had calmed down. The following end of the week has arrived and like most occasions, the prince was invited to an event.

It had to be some random benefit to please the nobles from their kingdom and other countries. As prince and future king Noctis had to be a presence. Personally, he didn't even like these parties. And least, not anymore.

Ladies from all around the world would be flocking him like bees on honey.

It was still enjoyable when princess Stella was still on his side. She would smile and mingle with the other nobles like an expert.

She would be so beautiful; enrapturing the guests as she greeted them. He would proudly stand with her and sometimes even simply stare at her for a while, instead of having small talk with his father's acquaintances, because she would just light up the whole place with her smiles. Her giggles sounded like music to his ears and his stomach would clench whenever he caught her blush as someone complimented her on their engagement.

Stella, oh, his beautiful Stella.

Once they were together, the other women would back off. He may not be a saint; he had his fair share of females to warm his bed in the past, but the social climbing women who were introduced to him on these parties only wanted to catch his eye for one thing.

But in the end, so did Stella.

He should really learn to stop thinking about her or else he'll be spending the rest of the party with a permanent scowl etched to his face. And as an important guest, that wouldn't do.

He was quietly greeted by lots of the other party members. He hated how they looked at him with their knowing eyes. Their thoughts fueled by the stories that they've heard about his ex-fiancée and him. They didn't know anything.

Even the young debutantes stayed in their own circle as he passed them by, unlike any other time where they would be fleeing to him, trying to get him into their conversations. They were all meters away now, but he could practically hear the rumors they were discussing about him and Stella.

"Oi, Noctis!" The deep and playful voice of Gladiolus von Kirschenbaum chorused through the grand hall.

Noctis's childhood friend smirked him down from afar, the people opening a way for Glad and Prompto as they moved towards the prince. The latter blond would have greeted him just as zealously were he not flirtingly grinning at the ladies.

Noct loved his friends like the brothers he never had, but sometimes he could be embarrassed by them. They had to be reminded that at certain events they needed to keep to a level of decency.

"What's up man? Why the long face? T'is a party, lighten up!" Prompto was to slap Noct's shoulder, but the royalty caught his arm.

He kept his tone low. "I never mind your presence here," The Caelum stated all business like. "But try to keep it down. You're not even supposed to address me so informal in public in the first place. Gladiolus, you should know better."

Gladiolus shrugged a shoulder. If there was anything Glad disliked it was the stuck up attitudes of aristocrats. He may be one by blood and by birth, but his opinion of them in general wasn't very high.

"Sorry Noct – I mean, Prince Caelum." Prompto pulled his gaze from the girls and he bowed awkwardly.

Now the ebony haired prince just felt bad. He didn't want Glad to put him in that same category he thought so very ill of. Neither did he want Prompto to be like everyone else around him. Noctis soften his gaze. "I'm sorry. I really don't care, but if you guys don't want my father banning you from every gathering from now on, just behave a little." He liked them there. They were his only safety line in this ridiculous plastic world.

They smiled and relaxed more.

Prompto Highwind was, of course, the first to mention the women. "For a party this boring, there sure are some sweet girls around here."

"Yah, they are sophisticated _ladies_." Gladiolus neatly corrected. "And this is not one of _your_ usual parties."

"Nope, it's not. My definition of a party is loud music, booze flowing, sweaty bodies grinding and so many hot chicks you'd lose count!"

Gladiolus patted the shorter man on the head patronizingly. "Of course it is, kid."

"I'm just glad the women aren't desperately throwing themselves at my feet." Noctis growled under his breath, taking a sip of the bitter, tasteless champagne.

"Wish we could trade places, buddy." The young Prompto whined with a frown.

A few hours later passed and the atmosphere stayed pretty much the same. Not a lot of people has approached the prince tonight, which was something odd entirely.

Prompto was looking about the place, seemingly bored. "I thought you said that you couldn't beat the women off of you at these places?"

"I usually can't."

"Usually?"

The young Caelum glanced away from his friend, unsure how to answer that. "With… with the end of the engagement and _her_ betrayal still fresh, I am, for now, unapproachable to them." They both knew whose engagement was broken now, for he couldn't say her name out loud.

"Yeah, I think you're one cold hearted bitch if you try to hit on him now. I mean, who doesn't know what has happened by now?"

Noctis glared at the tall von Kirschenbaum. Though, glaring as he might, it was true. Everyone on the world Yggdrasil knew what happened between him and Stella. No matter how much he wishes that it never happened or that no one speaks about it.

…

…

…

* * *

They had rejoiced too early. The party was in full bloom, about an hour or four going on, when Noctis got trapped by some Lord or the other.

"Prince Noctis, Your Highness," The unfamiliar man bowed by bending one knee but not yet touching the floor. "How do you do?"

He nodded. "I'm fairing well." He couldn't remember the man's name for the life of him. His father knew so many counselors and lords of so many countries, even from other worlds, he wasn't interested anymore to learn any of their names.

"Excellent! I'd like to congratulate you on your wonderful speech of your coronation conference about a week or so ago. Just marvelous. You have made your kingdom proud."

Their conversation went on like that for a while. The man, Lord Seifer it turned out, complimented on each and every thing in his life, while Noctis thanked and nodded.

Though, the very point of which Noctis was dreading had arrived. "But I've also brought here with me, someone who has been out of the kingdom for a long while for work, is interesting for you to meet."

Of course, because they couldn't let such a chance pass.

Lord Seifer or whatever turned to look over his shoulder and beckoned with his head the person forward.

"Your Highness, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jihl."

A long haired, blonde beauty with glasses came smiling to him. He resisted rolling his eyes.

* * *

**...**

**α** m _**β **_r** Ø ****s **ī _u _**ŝ**

_by_

_sweet._**crazy**-d**r**_a_m**a**_q_**u**e_e_**n  
**

**...  
**

_Episode II_

**...**

_** ª Ita amicum habeas, posse ut facile fieri hunc inimicum putes. ª **_

_**...  
**_

"_Whatever happens, things will work themselves out." ~ _Snow Villiers

**...**

* * *

"Prince Noctis." She slipped his name and title smoothly, like she was very familiar with him. "I am Jihl Nabaat. It is such an honour to finally meet you." She extended her hand with long, thin fingers.

He accepted her hand, and instead of kissing her knuckles as was customary, he merely brushed it passed his lips. There was never contact.

If she minded, she didn't show. Only after he let go of her hand did she curtsied for him shortly. Her brown-ish dress clung to her impressive figure like second skin and it made her breast – the first what he noticed of her – pop even more.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied with cold civility. It was a practiced response, and always staged. He would forget her as soon as their small talk was done.

However, she turned out to be a smart girl. She kept asking questions so he couldn't really end their interaction after an odd silence, that usually comes because other girls would be drooling too much to think of any intellectual statements. Though not Jihl Nabaat. No matter how short he kept his answers, she persisted with them continuing this conversation.

She wasn't oblivious though. She noted his distanced manner almost right away, and this annoyed her. It was like her very goal was to keep him interested, while he clearly showed that he wanted nothing to do with her.

It had to be some kind of way to pay him back for his cold attitude. She didn't like it so she decided to punish him by asking him this next question. "I heard that now that your engagement with that traitor Fleuret girl is a failure, you need a new lady."

The invisible distance between them was instantaneous.

A glare fierce enough had her silenced. She had the audacity to have _her_ name on her lips. He seriously didn't need to hear that name now, not ever again. And especially not from some crawling social underling who thought flashing her boobs could win her a crown.

"I'm sorry." He stated, purely out politeness, while he felt everything but. "It is better if we end this conversation right now. I need not you enlighten me of any of those rumors. Have a nice night."

How he really want to say that she had to fuck off, but ever the prince, this could never be said in public.

With a sharp turn on his heel, he left the dusky blond gold sucker.

Damn. He needed air.

The veranda was quiet and no else was there to disturb him. Thank Etro for the silence. If it weren't for that infernal woman, he wouldn't be out here.

All he wanted to do was scream at Jihl Nabaat that she had no right to say any of that in his face. What, she thought that telling him those things would gain her his favor?

His favor was to the woman she called a traitor. Stella was _it_ for him. And hearing someone bad mouthing her still made him want to summon his lances and kill them all. It drove him mad.

But what angered him the most was, at the end, no matter how angry he may be at them, they were telling the truth.

Stella Fleuret was exactly that. A traitor. A traitor to the country. A traitor to the king. A traitor to the people of Nifelheim. And a traitor to him.

A part deep inside him wished he could hate her. He wanted to hate her for it, so badly. She left him on this world broken hearted and miserable.

She was now returned from where she originally came from, with the evil of Chaos by her side.

Yet, how he wanted her back again. Back again in his arms, on his side, in his life. He would give his soul to hear her say that she loved him again. If only she was with him, she would undo the hurt she caused. She would kiss the pain away because life is too cruel without her there.

But, death. It suited her. She deserved it. For all intents and purposes, the things she had put him through – for all the things he was _still_ going through, death was her most becoming.

Tch. Listen to him being a hypocrite. He couldn't hear others speak one treacherous word about her, yet here he was cursing her. Pathetic.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He let the sounds of traffic from far away soothe him for the moment. When he was roaming the uncivilized wilderness of Yggdrasil, he did not realize how much he had longed for the bustling of his city.

Give sorrow words, he thought to himself, the grief does not speak whispers to the over-fraught heart and bids it break.

"You must forgive me."

He whipped around. It was Jihl Nabaat standing a few feet away. She walked closer to him, however, as he turned back to watch the stars in the night sky. You couldn't see them as clearly, because of the thousands lights of Nifelheim. Outside of the city, there were millions of stars.

"I have hurt your feelings."

Well, that be a first.

"You don't care and you shouldn't." He snapped at her.

"I do. But I do care, my Lord, my prince. How could I live with myself, knowing that I have upset our very future king?"

She had not upset him. She only caused him to remember the woman who planted all of the anger inside of him. "You have done no such thing. You can sleep with a clean conscience now."

"I do not believe you." He frowned at her in return. "I saw that very face when you stormed away, Milord, and I have upset you."

He said nothing but only stared at her. Maybe she'll get the hint that he wanted her away.

"Let me give you a token of my regret."

Before he could move again, she had her arms around his neck and her head lay on his chest. She sniffed, and before he could pray for her not to cry, she had tears running down her face.

Noctis stood frozen and stone still in her arms. He wished not to touch her yet he wanted to push her away, but she was folded into him. And she was sobbing. What was he to do now?

How did he find himself in this predicament? And why couldn't he free himself? Like, come on. He could plan his escape out of a small space with countless of monsters, with one useless arm and a limping leg, but could not get away from this crying woman?

"Uh…" He patted her back hesitantly. "It is alright. You shouldn't be so sad. It was nothing."

She chocked on a sob and through watery eyes, she looked up to him. "Really? I do not have to feel guilty for my actions?"

"Absolutely not."

She smirked. "Good."

An unsettling, cold smile graced her closed lips. He wondered where such an unfitted smile could appear from.

"Noctis!" A familiar voice and an even more familiar shotgun rung through the air, and then the woman on his chest erupted a scream of agony.

The clatter of a metal object had Noctis looking down, and seeing it was a silver dagger, pushed the female off him.

Jihl Nabaat was clutching her arm. Though no blood was spilled, the dagger that was shot out of her grip must have hurt her wrist.

Prompto was still holding his position when the security men filled the veranda.

"She attempted to kill the Prince Caelum." Gladiolus pointed to the woman, directing the men towards her.

Noctis glared at Jihl Nabaat as she was nursing her hand while being dragged away by the securities. "There's also this so called father of her. Find him."

"Yes, Your Highness." One of the men nodded.

"Phew, aren't you lucky I was eavesdropping on you?" Prompto leaned his gun on his shoulder and grinned cockily.

"I can't believe I had my guard down."

Gladiolus laughed boisterously. The two could always find humor, no matter how grave the situation. "You should've been on high alert. Always, with a crying woman near."

He'd certainly remember that next time around. "Didn't know."

"Lesson learned, then."

The dark haired Caelum nodded before turning to his blond friend. "Why are you even at the party with your gun?"

"Well, with that shooting at your conference, I thought it's better to play safe. I smuggled the gun inside just in case something like this happened. And it did."

"Yeah, thanks. Nice shot, by the way."

Ah. He shrugged casually, smirking arrogantly. "Don't I always?"

…

…

…

* * *

His father shocked him by appearing in his chambers that very evening when he returned from the disaster of that party. The king himself wasn't present there at the event, along with Ignis, who had business to take care of.

Noctis had looked surprised to see his father standing in the sitting area of his chambers, because usually if he needed the prince for anything, he would sent one of his royal man-servants to pick him up.

"Noctis, son." King Julius's tone was grave, and once again Noctis cursed the one who brought the news so fast on to his father.

His son raised an eyebrow. "Yes, father?"

"I'd like a word with you, tomorrow evening."

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?"

Julius didn't directly answer him. "Unfortunately, it'll be a very important meeting. And it's quite late. Or early, depends on how you look at it. Even I like to turn in now."

"Sure." It would be one long walk from the prince's chambers to the king's personal ones. "Goodnight then."

His father nodded slowly and Noctis didn't like the expression on his face. He didn't want to ask what was wrong with him because he wanted his father out of his chambers. Not because he disliked his own father in this part of his castle, but because he still had the feeling that Stella could suddenly step out of his bedroom naked while his father hadn't quitted the room yet, and embarrass them all.

"Is it about what happened?"

He didn't specify exactly what. It could be about tonight. It could also be about the war. But it could also be about Stella, and he begged to Etro for it not to be.

The same Persian blue eyes gazed back to Noctis, before Julius closed the door. "You'll see tomorrow. Twenty-hundred hours. Be sharp."

…

…

…

* * *

…_You disappeared by the morning light. _

* * *

**Information**

* * *

**Aliases until further notice:**

**Yggdrasil & Nifelheim**_** – Of the Norse folklore. It is the World Tree of Life. In Asgard lies Valhalla, Odin's hall. Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds. And the Nine Worlds are all connected by the World Tree 'Yggdrasil.' Asgard is the top world and with the world Nifelheim at Yggdrasil's roots. (Therefore the name I chose for Noctis's world; Yggdrasil.) **_

**Gladiolus **_**von Kirschenbaum**_

**Prompto **_**Highwind**_

**Ignis **_**Aurelius**_

**King **_**Julius**_** Caelum**

**Lord **_**Seifer**_** – It's NOT the Seifer you know. Just a random OC that carries the same name. **

* * *

**Fin Note de L'auteur**

**That was the second episode then. It's one of the shortest of the story and possibly the shortest I've ever written, at least, for my doing. Plus, the chapter is a little late. I apologize.  
**

**No Lightning yet. Dammit. T_T Who knows how long it will take before she appears. O.o**

**I always thought Jihl as Dysley's little bitch he'd screw when no one's looking. But I didn't agree with how she ended. She deserved a more cruel death, if you ask me. *troll face***

**See that Noctis's world is using military hours. In case you didn't know what twenty-hundred (20:00)- hours is, it's 8 o'clock p.m. Being from Europe, I'm lucky that we naturally use these "military hours" to watch time. Just want to add that to land & world culture of Noctis. Hee. **

**If you remember this line; "Give sorrow words; the grief does not speak whispers to the over-fraught heart and bids it break." Shakespeare wrote that, y'all. **

**Note how fanfictiondotnet has renewed that review button? I'd suggest you hit it and check how it works. Please?**

* * *

** ª Remember, a friend can quickly become an enemy. ª  
**

* * *

III-VI-MMXII


	3. Capitulos III

**Note de l'auteur**

**Hello again! Fast update, ne? Don't get too spoiled, okay. Now…**

**Noctis's father, "Julius" Caelum, is a needle in my side. The trailers revealed him alive, and yet later in another scene it's so obvious white haired old robed dude is trying to kill him. I'm 60% sure he's dead. Considering Nomura said Versus is loosely based on Hamlet. And in Hamlet the prince's papa is very much killed by his own brother, thus the prince's uncle. As I said, there was a name "Lucis" dropped in the trailers, by Ignis no less. But since Noctis's… second name is Lucis as well, I'm thinking that would be his father's name. I dunno. Noctis's daddy is either dead by the time we actually start to play the game or dying. I won't believe he'll survive though. But I like King Caelum, so I needed to include him in mah fic. **

**Speaking of the trailer, I hope they fixed Stella's FEET! Because they certainly look humongous! **

* * *

**I like to thank the following readers:**

**MaroonAngel of Darkness  
YouKnowMewFTW  
anna-marie-diamondheart-900  
Divine-Etro: **_For a reason unknown, your PM is disabled so I cannot reply back to you. That's why I answer you like this: Apparently you and I weren't the only ones who hated Jihl with a passion. I very much ROFL on all the death threats on her account. If only Jihl was important enough to torture some more. But she isn't. Also, I try to keep the errors to a minimum. English is not my first or mother language, hence I need to watch out what I write. If you see any mistakes, typos or grammar shizzles, let me know plz. But Noctis… Noctis is still grieving, the poor lad. That is why he is such an emo boy. But he'll grow. All of them will._**  
MonsterKiwi  
Anon 'snowlily': **_I'm glad you liked it. Here's the new update then.  
_**Heartless Lotus  
nie261  
emeraldsol  
Anon 'Anon'; **_Why, thank you! In all honesty, I did not expect any of my Naruto readers to be reading this fic as well. But, nevertheless I'm really glad you liked this too. Don't worry, my pirate fic shall not be abandoned_**.  
Misoso **

**Once again thank you all for taking the time to review. **

* * *

_A meeting predestined by the divine…_

* * *

He came late into his father's study by ten minutes on purpose. Julius Caelum, the king of Nifelheim, had looked at his very deluxe watch and then back at him but had said nothing about it, and went right onto business.

"A lot has happened after the ending of the wars, don't you agree?"

Already he was fearing that this was about Stella. Please not. He thought his father would be the one man he could safely assume that they'll never 'talk' about her.

"Yes." Noctis Caelum agreed slowly, fearing where this was heading. "At least the crystal remained unharmed."

"Indeed. And I am proud of you being such a capable protector of it. I had my doubts because you were so young, but you have impressed me."

Noctis breathing a quiet sigh of relief. Stella's name wouldn't be mentioned. She came to steal the crystal, after all. Maybe his father thought it was about time to have a little talk with him. But it was not so, thank Etro.

"And I'm pleased to know that you shall continue to protect the crystal. Though, now about your coronation,"

"So this _is_ about the coronation? I thought we had covered most o–"

"No. Listen. It is not about the coronation itself. It's still a long ways before it and you are…" He trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence unfulfilled.

"I am, what?"

Julius stood from his big leather chair, and came to lean in front of his desk. He crossed his ankles, as well as his arms, as he looked down at his still seated son.

"There were two assassins on you. Supporters of the war, I believe. They are after you because you can summon the crystal and you're the only heir. Because of this, I have the need to provide certain measures."

"What? I thought you just said I could protect the crystal perfectly fine!"

"And that is true. Though, I am concerned about you."

"After everything you think I can't handle my own?"

"Now is different."

"How is it different?"

"You have been hit twice by supporters of the war, and a severe training wound, all within the last month!" King Caelum took a big breath and calmed again. "You are going to be king. There are going to be more attempts on your life than ever before."

"I can handle them."

"You can, indeed. But _you_ won't."

…

…

…

* * *

Simple. That was how Lightning Farron would describe herself.

Or so she liked to believe.

But she couldn't word her lifestyle any different. It was simple. She worked, came back after completing her missions and/or duties, spend some time with her sister if she were home, if not, do some physical training, eat a simple dinner, sometimes crash in front of her television, and then go to bed. Then her routine will start all over again the next morning.

She liked going to work. She was good at it. She wasn't some type of workaholic, but she was dedicated to her job. She didn't mind rising at the crack of dawn to start her day and come home late in the evening.

Who would be waiting for her anyway?

Serah, maybe. And with that baboon of a husband of hers.

Vanille repeatedly told Lightning that Snow was family now. And if Vanille were her sister, she would have berated her how it should be a shame that a younger sister got wed _before_ her.

Whatever. If Lightning were to marry an idiot like Snow Villiers then she'd rather stay single forever.

Such a gloomy thought so early in the morning. Lightning's lime blue eyes looked back up at her in the mirror. She grimaced thinking about those thoughts, but with the toothbrush still between her lips, her face just twisted funny.

The last time she had seen the Villiers couple had been about a week ago on Hope's seventeenth birthday. A surprise party where all of them got together in Palumpolum. It had to be a surprise party, because Hope, like her, didn't appreciate the attention.

'_Do not make a big deal out of it.'_ He told Fang and Vanille. Yeah, as if those two sisters would not ever throw a party just for the occasion.

It had been nice. Lightning would admit – as she recalled the night while under the shower – and one shouldn't take such a confession lightly, coming from her.

She brushed through her long hair, still wet and turning red-rose because of the shower. Vanille would gush how pretty and unique her and Serah's hair were. Snow would nod in agreement, of course, and brashly told Lightning that it was one of the only feminine qualities about her.

Lightning took that as an offence. Sure, she was not busy with make up in poor vanity or drooling on boys like mindless bimbos, but that didn't mean she was, like, masculine. How could she, with the uniform she wears every day? Her uniform made that she showed a lot of skin, but if she should be honest it was more in convenience of free movement than anything else.

Then again, why should she even bother? She mentally shrugged, stepping back into her bedroom with the towel around her. Who cares what anyone thought of her? Because she didn't.

There was one thing that didn't make her fall completely into the 'tomboy' category, for sure. She exceedingly liked expensive and fancy underclothes. It wasn't to be sexy or anything, it just felt better for her. Most women on her teams preferred chest bindings and boy boxers. While she did wear a tight black biker's short underneath a skirt, she still liked the way she dressed the most. She felt comfortable from top till toe, and if she didn't, then she wouldn't feel good of her own person. Her presentation at work will suffer from it and that'll lead to her being cranky all day.

No, she was a woman who liked to be confident in her own skin within her own clothes. That's how she worked and she worked outstanding.

Her uniform was slipped on easily and lastly, her shoulder pad that showed her rank amongst the soldiers glowed its neon yellow.

Her work existed of regular shifts between different kind of tasks; missions – coaching the rookies – paperwork –– training – officer duty - and so on. Like most officers, she disliked paperwork the most.

Today was her duty to stand trainer over the probies. She wasn't very much a teacher, and this task would be simple because she would merely supervise and correct the trainees. She preferred acting as a coach to the rookies, because she disliked recruits with a passion. They were snotty, bratty, unprofessional and tended to talk too much. None of those qualities set well with her. A young boy, Dimytri Garland, a recruit who possessed all of those attractive attributes she mentioned above. One smartass slip up too many had him meeting with Sergeant Farron's fist, knocking him out cold.

The happy-fist episode could have cost Lightning her job, if it weren't for her well trusted rank, and because the boy didn't press any charges. Seeing as he kind of deserved it.

Lightning immediately knew that she wasn't right for that position; so she offered for another one. Training the rookies were far better. They were already starting to fall into their place and being molded into a professional trained soldier. All she needed to do was hone their skills.

It was 5:52 a.m. when she locked the door behind her and hid her key. Placing house keys in one of her pockets was a foolish idea. Between either training or battle, her uniform could tear and then bye-bye keys.

The Guardian Corps base's building was by eye level not a grand facility. Its more obscure levels runs beneath the ground. The upper level was solely for the soldiers to check in at security points.

The base was at its most active this time around, and Lightning arrived just in time for her 6:30 shift. The soldiers that had their nightshift and training just finished and were all clocking out so the others could take over.

The female soldier walked into the grey building and Terra Dydiddle was always the first one to greet her.

"Good morning Lightning! You do look amazing today. Up and going to hand the children their behinds back?" Terra was an elderly lady whose deceased husband used to be the director of the Corps. She was the receptionist and after her husband's passing, she continued her work at the base. She loved it here and the work was light enough for her.

She was also one of the few persons Lightning took an instant liking to. Not because she complimented her daily – though Etro knows Lightning disliked compliments that much – but because Terra was loyal. She stayed inside on her job even after her husband was no more.

"Good morning, Terra." Lightning wasn't much of a smiler, but one was always reserved for her. "Don't I always give them a workout of a life time?"

"Yes you do. Aren't I lucky to not be one of your students?"

"Count your blessings." Lightning clocked in before nodding goodbye. She wouldn't see Terra again until she was done with her work that evening.

She headed to the halls that directed her to the three elevators that goes immediately down. Today she needed elevator number two.

After several minutes of waiting, it pinged and the doors slid open. Lightning erected her spine straighter to salute. "Sir, General, sir!"

"Ah, Sergeant Farron!" The over-weighted General Amodat pointed to her, stepping out of the same elevator she needed. "Just the person I was looking for. I was about to go to Miss Dydiddle to call upon you."

Lightning kept her gaze cool. "May I inquire, for what, sir?"

"Come with me, come with me."

…

…

* * *

General Amodat gestured to a seat. "Sit down."

She actually preferred standing. The whole concept of 'sit down' usually only followed bad news, where she would end up on her feet anyway.

Serah told her to sit down when she broke the news that she became a L'Cie. Snow told her to sit down when he said that he and her baby sister were going to marry. The doctor told her to sit down when he said that her mother died. Vanille told her to sit down when she explained how she tore one of Lightning's favorite sweaters she borrowed without permission. All bad news.

"If you do not mind, sir, I still have training class to attend to, so if –"

"Do not worry," The dark haired General interrupted her, waving her off. Lightning didn't liked being interrupted by no one. One should listen when she spoke. But, he was her superior and therefore, she could not snarl back at him. "It's already covered."

"It is?" She raised a very refined eyebrow. He changed her schedules so fast without running it over with her? Why didn't Terra tell her of this? Or didn't she even know? Changing her schedule without notifying her about it was unacceptable, even if he was the General.

"Yes, because I need to discuss with you about your new mission."

She wasn't aware that she had a new mission coming, as she wasn't warned beforehand, or had offered to take one.

The general received her silent question without her saying anything, as he took an orange sealed file out of his drawers. 'CLASSIFIED' stood written in big bold red letters upon it. He put it face down on his desk so the other side of the file was revealed, before softly pushing it to her.

_Sergeant Lightning Farron._ Her name was printed on it.

Her jaded eyes flashed to the quiet general. "What's in it?"

"Open it and see for yourself."

The folder looked heavy. She wasn't a fan of papers. "Give me an oral summary." She shot back, not even touching the file.

The General chuckled amused, before he searched a remote and clicked on the flat screen television hanging on the opposite wall behind her. Some recorded video started playing.

"– _for freedom. For your freedom. For our freedom. Victory has been gracious enough to be on our side and now I strive to give the next generation and beyond a brighter future as your king. With the gods above us, may they protect the kingdom of Nifelheim and bless you all. Thank you."_

Amodat paused the video again.

The speech had to be good, with such an ending.

The man who was giving the speech, she recognized him as Prince Caelum of Nifelheim. A kingdom on the heart of the world Yggdrasil. She heard he liberated his country from threats of war singlehandedly a few months ago. Other than him having a head of dark set of spiky hair, she had no opinion about him.

"You know him, I presume?"

"I know of him, yes." Lightning stated monotone. General Amodat, whom she interacted very little with, began to get on her nerves. Couldn't he just completely explain this out-of-the-blue mission?

He opened her folder and a grabbed a photograph. A close up of the prince, almost an identification photo, was waved in her face.

"Noctis Caelum, twenty-three years of age and heir to the throne. His father, Julius Caelum, is current king and his mother deceased. He has no other siblings."

"He's my objective?" And she had to do what, target him?

"Yes. We have been reached, and there was a request for the most skilled soldier we had, who had opportunity." He pointedly looked at her.

He clicked on the video again and it continued on where he paused it. The prince was basically smiling and waving here and there before three gunshots were heard. The bullets hadn't touched, as far as the camera could see.

She did not move for a moment. She agreed that she was the best soldier GC had currently. But who ordered for her and to do what? Get the prince Caelum taken out?

…

* * *

Noctis raised from his seat and stood now at eye level with his father. "_What?_"

"I want you under constant surveillance. I'm keeping you protected. It's dangerous times, and I will not have you unprotected."

"What do you mean you want me protected? You think I can't do that myself?"

"Those three incidents within a month, you call that handling yourself?"

…

* * *

"You shall therefore be stationed at Nifelheim on the world Yggdrasil for a twenty-four – seven supervision on the prince. The king Julius has requested for the best, and it is you we're going to send. Your mission will begin in two days time, where you will be located in the Caelum palace."

Lightning didn't know what to say. "Sir, on such a short notice…"

"It is, of course, without saying that if you round this mission successfully, I will personally write a promotion letter for a position as Major-Commandant or even Colonel, as recommendation."

Could she refuse that? It was such an honor to become a Major or Colonel. And a raise of pay wouldn't be bad, as well. She couldn't refuse such a golden opportunity.

She saluted to accept the mission.

"Excellent. You will be picked up tomorrow morning and approximately arrive at the Caelum castle nineteen-hundred hours Yggdrasil's time." He saluted her back.

…

…

…

* * *

"Heya, sis!"

Argh. What an awful, teeth clenching voice it was to hear. And it was only eight in the morning. Then again, his voice was annoying no matter what time of day it was.

Lightning had been ready with putting clothes into her duffel bag, when Serah and her husband walked through the front door.

"Don't call me that." The soldier sneered to the tall man, her blue eyes sending him an acid glare. That would keep him quiet for the next few seconds.

"Morning, Lightning." Serah greeted, placing her purse and bag of groceries on the table. Serah was still the one who did her groceries for Lightning, seeing as Lightning herself would work most hours of the day.

* * *

**¿**

**À**

M

_**Β**_

R

**Ø**

**Ŧ**

_U_

**Ş**

_by_

_Sweet._

**Crazy**-

D**r**_a_m**a**_q_**u**e_e_**n**

**¿**

_Episode III_

**¿**

_**×Fulmen est, ubi cum postestate habitat iracundia.×**_

_**¿**_

"_He can take care of himself." ~ _Oerba Yun Fang

**¿**

* * *

"Hm."

"Eh? Why do you keep telling me not to call you 'sis'? You are my sister now." Because she didn't want people to know she was related to that moron. "And what's with the stick up your ass? It's a beautiful morning!"

Not to her it wasn't. Her mood was already ruined.

Serah patted her husband's gorilla arm, silently shaking her head.

"A quick question," The younger Farron's voice held more warmth to it than Lightning's commanding one. "Why are you even home, shouldn't you be at the base?"

"No, because I've been sent home."

Snow gasped dramatically. "Oh no! You've been fired? I knew that that harsh tongue of yours will come back at you one day. Serr, baby, have I not told you so? No worries, sis, Serah and I will happily keep paying your rent until you've found a new job."

Lightning halted long enough to frown at her retarded brother-in-law. "I haven't lost my job." She ignored the jab at the harsh tongue comment. Etro knows how many times he berated her for being so unforgiving with her words. "I have only lost my position."

Serah, fearing the worst, asked her gently, "Meaning?"

Lightning tightened her fists at her side. It was better than losing face and bash something into the wall. "I'm going to babysit a royal brat for the next year or so."

There was silence.

"A royal brat?"

"A year?" Snow exclaimed unhappily. "No! Why a whole year? Who am I going to poke fun of in that time?"

Lightning ignored the idiot, answering her sister instead. "Yes, a royal brat. The prince of Nifelheim."

"No…" Snow kept whining, unheard by both Farron sisters. "Why all the way to Yggdrasil?"

"Oh, I know who you mean." Serah snapped her fingers after thinking for a while. "He helped freeing his country from wars or something?"

"Yeah, so I've heard." Lightning rolled her eyes. That's all the praising she's been told of him. "And I am pulled out of my duties that I, for once, happen to like to watch over a boy because he's careless." If it weren't for the promotion and surely the raise of pay, she would have thought this degrading. After freeing Cocoon from Gran Pulse and Gran Pulse from Cocoon, and personally agreeing she being the best soldier of the Guardian Corps, it was degrading to be reduced to play a nanny of a child.

That's what was bugging her the most. So yeah, she was one of the most skilled soldiers they had, she was very much aware of that, but they could take any average passable soldier to look after a prince.

It would be a complete waste of time. And if there was anything Lightning hated the most, it was wasting time.

It did sadden Serah that Lightning had to leave again, and that for so long. She just had her sister back after the whole L'Cie incident, and now Light was being torn apart from her again. "I hope you're getting repaid in favor."

Lightning knew how her sister was feeling. Believe that she ached now too. But Light was proud that Serah took it bravely. "If I accomplish this mission without a hitch, I could be promoted to Major-Commandant or Colonel."

"Major Farron," Serah smiled a bit watery. "I like it. So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning I will be brought to Nifelheim."

Snow, on the other hand, was still shocked for the amount of time Lightning will be spending not only in another land, but on another world. "How could you agree to such a mission? You can't just up and leave like that!"

"It was ordered from the higher ups, Snow." She rather snarl her anger at Snow than at her sister. He was her punching bag. She wasn't able to throw a fit at her sister anymore, because the last time she did, she thought she'd never see her again.

Lightning took a deep breath before calmly walking to her last remaining family by blood. "I couldn't deny this mission, Serah." The younger Farron was so short compared to her. She stood at a 5''10' while Serah was a measly 5''1'. "It will benefit us for the better than for the worse, when all of this is over."

"I know, sis."

Light was happy that her sister could understand. Yet, it didn't make this situation any easier. A series of events made it hard for Lightning to leave Serah as quickly as she did before Serah's rescue. Lightning had beat herself for a long time. She had vowed and worked so hard to become strong to protect her sister, but in the course of time to become strong, she forgot to protect her. In the end, it was she who had hurt Serah.

"It's not like you're going to live there and we'll never see each other again, right?"

Lightning could feel the corners of her lips starting to lift in a rueful smile. "No, not that. I'm sure the king would be lenient and let you visit me."

At this, Serah's spirits lifted considerably. "We could all come! I'm sure Vanille would love to meet a prince."

The urge to roll her eyes was resisted. Vanille was always excited to meet people. Whether that be the occasional boy walking through a supermarket or a royal monarch.

Serah's blue eyes – whose color was a shade darker than Lightning's – gazed how Light tightened her duffel bag and threw it on her couch. There hung a silence in the apartment that felt heavy on all their hearts.

"Lightning." Snow called with a seriousness to him that had said woman regarding him immediately. "I will protect Serah."

In all honestly, Lightning didn't have a reason to doubt that promise. Still, not to look like she fully trusted the Villiers, she said, "Hopefully better than the last time."

"One of the reasons why I married her."

Serah noted the stiff, crossed arms pose of her big sister and that never was a good sign. Though Lightning had given her blessings for their marriage, one should not forget that it was reluctantly given.

The atmosphere was too tense for Lightning's last day. "Um, you're leaving tomorrow right? We could still have a get-together tonight, right? Like a goodbye party?"

Generally, Lightning wasn't a big fan of their "get togethers". Fang would always bring alcohol, which, by the end of the night, most of them would be intoxicated and annoying. Vanille would play loud beat-less and rhythm-less music. Hope would join her, dancing crazily with Vanille because he couldn't get drunk. Dajh would run around with his chocobo, eating and playing like he was on a sugar rush and Sazh would be in the kitchen, baking and not minding his kid.

A quiet night with her sister without that bear of a husband with her, is that too much to ask?

Apparently, it is.

"Light!" A few hours later came Fang's exotic accent as she busted through the sergeant's front door, knowing full well that she never locked it if she were home. Lightning shot her a frowned look of how she simply walked in without bothering with knocking. Fang took notice of this and chirped. "How delightful to see your shining, joyous face again!"

When Light said nothing in response except turning back to the newspaper in front of her, the dark haired woman shrugged and turned to the soldier's sister. "Serah, darling! Don't you look married today."

Serah snorted a laugh before she returned Fang's greeting with a blush. She had only been married for a couple of months, since she and Snow wedded as soon as Serah turned twenty-one.

Vanille skipped right in behind her older sister and neatly closed the door Fang so graciously swung open. "Hello there Mrs. And Mr. Villiers." She waved at them and Snow shot them a thousand watt smile.

As soon as they had their pleasantries done with, Vanille rushed over to Lightning. She was seated on the couch and without bothering to greet her, Vanille came all the way into her face. "Is it true that you're going to watch Prince Noctis Caelum of Nifelheim?" She asked in one rushed breath

Lightning shot a waspish look towards her brother-in-law, who she knew had yapped to the Oerba siblings. He couldn't leave his mouth shut, could he? "Yes. I am to stand guard for the prince brat."

"Brat?" Vanille repeated shocked. "How can you say that? He acts and behaves as a true gentleman. Besides, I'm fairly sure he's older than you."

He wasn't. As she remembered the General mentioning that he was a year younger than her. Nevertheless, she wanted to know how familiar Vanille was of the prince. "And you know that, how?"

"Oh, the chit has a slight crush on the pretty bloke, isn't that right?" Fang smirked as her sister blushed as red as her hair.

"Do not tease me, Fang."

"But it's true?" Serah pushed on further. "You crush on him?"

"Please, you make it sound like it's a big deal. It's not. It's just, there's nothing _not_ to like about the Prince. He's quite the handsome man _and_ he is a hero. It would be an honour to meet him in person." She squealed like a little schoolgirl just thinking about the chance of standing face to face with him.

"There's no way I let you come near him." Lightning told her, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

"Aw, but why not?"

"Because I'm hired to protect him from any threats. That means, from you too."

Vanille kept her whining up the rest of her night as she and Fang stayed most of it. Since they lived closest, they could drop by whenever they felt like it. It was just the five of them that spend the rest of the night together, the last night for Lightning on Cocoon for a long while.

…

…

…

* * *

King Julius looked at his son before pushing himself from his desk and rounding it. "The rebels of the war want you dead. And while I am certain you can find them and dispose of them yourself, but with your upcoming coronation you can't. I won't let you."

"So what you're suggesting is…?"

"Noctis," His father walked to one of his doors and turned the knob of it. "I'd like you to meet your bodyguard."

Prince Noctis couldn't believe what he was seeing.

In the eye of his mind, he was imagining a giant of a man whose hands could knock out five grown enemy men with one smack. He thought he would see some kind of hostile killer, a suspicious bouncer, some kind of muscle filled behemoth.

Instead he was met with pink.

Pink hair and blazing ice blue eyes.

Instead of some kind of heavy criminal turned for the good, he was introduced to some skinny, pretty-in-pink, woman.

A woman. His bodyguard? Who was his father trying to kid? Seriously – No. His father must've grown some kind of humor overnight, and now tried to yank his chain by telling him that Barbie doll over there, was actually supposed to be the one who'd 'guard his body'.

Noctis just skeptically stared at her.

His father signaled for her to come in, and she stepped inside enough for him to close the door again.

Her gaze was straightforward and toneless.

"This is Sergeant Lightning Farron, of the Guardian Corps Security Regiment from Cocoon. She will be on duty from now on until a little whiles after your coronation."

They stared each other down.

Whether Julius had noticed the cold air suddenly in the room, wasn't certain. If he did, however, he pointedly ignored it. "And Sergeant, I would like you to meet my son, heir to the throne of Nifelheim, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

She did nothing. And Noctis said nothing. He was sure some kind of protocol stated that he had to be the one who shook hands with her, or something of the sorts, but as she made no movements, neither did he.

After a quick moment, she nodded to him.

Noctis mentally quirked an eyebrow. She… _just nodded?_ Wasn't she supposed to drop down into a curtsy like all the other females do when they meet him?

"I don't need a bodyguard." He spitefully told his father without losing the eye contact with the Sergeant. "I can protect myself better."

He said that on purpose to measure her reaction, but she surprised him by keeping her expression passive.

Julius evened his gaze on him. "She is already your bodyguard." In his voice he could hear his father scold at him that he shouldn't disrespect. "I have told the _nimphus_ to send her belongings to your chambers."

A resonating '_what?_' yelled through his head, and he wanted to glare at his father for even thinking to point such a resting place for her, but he refused to give up on his and the sergeant's continuous staring contest.

Was she really even a sergeant? Would such professionals act the way she was now? She had the stoic expression of a trained soldier, yes, but to be ranked sergeant?

"And she'll be housing the room closest to yours. Take that into consideration."

The room closest to his would be the guestrooms that were right beside his bedroom. They all fell part of his personal chambers and now he had to look forward to sharing it with this person.

Fantastic.

His father was met with silence. "Well, Noct–"

There was a knock on the same door the sergeant just stepped through. Julius opened it easily; one of the royal attendants stood squarely waiting. "Your Majesty, you have a phone call waiting for you."

A perfect moment presented itself where Noctis and his bodyguard would get to know each other. They would, after all, be spending much time in each others presence from now on. Julius hid a grin as he told the two, "I'll be taking that. Please remain. I'll return shortly."

Tch. Of course his father had to go. He just had to excuse himself right now? He wasn't sure if the phone call would be even real.

The king disappeared behind the closed door and they were free to eyeball each other.

He didn't need a bodyguard. He didn't want a bodyguard. Didn't his father trust him? Her being here seemed more a punishment than anything else. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. This will only make it seem like he isn't capable of handling himself. She would only be in his way.

He ended the war didn't he? He got himself out of those attempts on his life, didn't he? He did it before, he could do it again. How would it look like to the world, for a man of his caliber walking around with a bodyguard, looking like he was fragile?

He hated this predicament.

…

…

…

* * *

…_And so my fantasy continues on…_

* * *

_Information_

* * *

_**Nimphus**__ – Latin word for Servant/Attendant._

_**Adservio**__ – Latin word for Servant/Helper._

_**Yggdrasil**__ – Of the Norse folklore. It is World Tree. In Asgard lies Valhalla, Odin's hall. Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds that is all connected by the World Tree 'Yggdrasil.' Asgard is the top world and with Nifelheim at Yggdrasil's roots. _

**King **_**Julius**_** Caelum**

**Gladiolus **_**von Kirschenbaum**_

**Prompto **_**Highwind**_

**Ignis **_**Aurelius**_

* * *

**Fin Note de l'auteur**

**Have no fear, Lightning Farron is here! Freaking FINALLY! Like I said to one of the reviewers, she's just fashionably late. I am so happy to finally start the story! It's only now that things start to get interesting you see. **

**In a quite impossible feat I don't care to explain, Fang and Vanille has managed to escape the crystal faith. You see, Cocoon isn't dead. Let's just say the party defeated Orphan and Lindzei and whoever else who stood in their way, without killing the whole planet with them. **

**In the end there's a lot you can ignore in this story. Yet I still deny it to label this fanfic AU. xD **

**Plus, I'm aware Fang and Vanille are not blood related. **

**Now. I had to make Amodat the General that Lightning hardly knew. It's better to put a familiar name to an OC's face. **

**Therefore, sorry I made Terra an old lady and that her husband's dead. Garland's first name is not Dimytri. XD**

**I'm actually a Noerah shipper thanks to XIII's sequel (which, in my opinion shouldn't have existed but whatever) so I'm actually sorry to myself for making Serah married to Snow. **

**And YES. I made Lightning wear Victoria Secret. Problem? I sure do not think so. *feeds my lesbian crush on her* Just imagine it… oh-oooh-oh yeah. *nosebleed* **

**So… Lightning Farron has graced us with her presence. Your thoughts?**

* * *

_**×Lightning strikes when power and anger becomes one.×**_

* * *

VIII-VI-MMXII


	4. Capitulos IV

**Note de l'auteur**

**Ever seen the design of Lightning's house? Though the architecture is crazy it still looks awesome. I always thought Lightning as a two-bedroom small apartment kind of gal, where it will always be tidy. Partly because she was never home any longer. The peanut form is quite unique, and the house stands high and half on water. It's pretty sweet. **

**I dunno what to make of this Agni's Philosophy FF game. (it's a game right?) I want to be excited because it is looking pretty neat, but then I think, why don't they use the time they spent on that, on Versus instead? We want that game already! And if there's anything they should focus on, other than Versus, is a **_**XIII-3 MOVIE**_**! **

**Who's with me? A movie about the official closure of XIII, where we could stare, at least, for an hour and a half at Lightning (&Noel) in HD, and maybe even 3D, all looking mighty fine? Oh, Lightning would look so damn good. I love Lightning. I do. I have a major girl crush on her, so if there's someone I'd be lesbian for, it's Lightning Farron. **

**I vote for a movie. Support the movement! X3**

* * *

**I would like to thank the following readers;**

**Divine-Etro  
MaroonAngel of Darkness  
anna-marie-diamonheart-900  
Anon 'Flan': **_Yep, Lightning finally joined us. You have no idea how happy I was to add her presence to the story. It feels that the fic only really started when her good-looking ass appeared. I LOLed when you said you think Light and Noct will be suddenly attracted to each other. You don't know anything yet. You'll get to know the way I work as you continue reading the fic in the future. *pats your shoulder*  
Speaking of trailers, have YOU seen the Assassin's Creed III new trailers and footage? Talk about SWEET! It can't be October fast enough for me.  
_**MonsterKiwi  
Anon 'athena'; **_Damn, yous love Lightning just as much as I do! I agree with every praising you gave her. Lightning is beautiful and tough and individualistic and just pure epicness. She's my goddess and I'd be more than happy to be a follower of her. I'm writing this fic because I love her more than I do Noctis. Which is a first, because usually I write a story to express my fangirlism of a certain bishi-boy.  
But Noctis, you little spoiled prince. You must watch out indeed, (or feel the wrath of all the Lightning-fans) because she is there to protect your ass for a reason. She's elite, okay. Freed Cocoon from Gran Pulse, is a monster slayer and defeated 50+ soldiers all on her lonesies. You'll learn to regret those words, Prince Caelum. That, you shall.  
That little staring contest was something I thought was necessary between two badass characters who are both at the top of their game. It always starts that way, right? Sizing your opponent? You'll read what's on her mind soon enough, and Noctis better beware.  
Dear Etro, I can never make Noctis gay. Haha lols. He's just too much in love and still too much heartbroken to see any other beautiful lady. For now.  
But I have everything planned out. Don't worry.  
_**MelodiusNocturn  
milkycelestial  
The Clawed Butterfly  
Misoso  
Komo Pineconeseed  
Anon 'squallightning'; **_Yay to Lightning Farron's arrival!_**  
nie261  
Anon 'wildorchid'; **_The king is just cautious. Unlike Lightning and Noctis, whereas their tension IS funny. XD  
_**Anon 'Turtle'; **_Yeah, I'm very much in love with Lightis, so__hadda make a fanfic for the couple. They're too badass not to write about. Now, about Lightning's age… she's a bit older than Noctis. Unlike you, I don't like a young!Lightning very much. Or any other character that I write. I prefer them as 20-somethings instead of younger or a teenager. Can't stand writing for that age. I want them as mature as they can be without them actually being old. I won't make anyone older than 26 either. Anywhoo you'll see, my pace will be natural, and defo not rushed.  
_**Phamenia  
Anon 'mud'**_; Well… I don't think they actually died. They just got… zapped back to their original game? I suppose. But Lightning, regardless of what SE made her do, I still loved her. _

**And Burning Phoenix X-7. You too.  
**

**Once again I like to thank you all for leaving a review for lil ol' me.**

* * *

…_Like the fire of a soldier's will…_

* * *

The prince. First impressions? Lightning didn't like him.

The very moment he laid his eyes on her, a shock flashed through his gaze that he couldn't hide. He looked at her as if he was expecting someone else. After that, he raided over her entire person and he didn't like what he saw. That little downward twitch of his lips and the small notion of his eyebrows pulling together told her enough.

He did this unconsciously of course. She was just trained to notice these things. Facial expressions, someone's attire and certain poses; positions of their feet, the space and weight between one's legs - it could all tell when an enemy was about to attack.

And his current opinion of her, she was certain, wasn't one she would like. Most surely he thought that a woman like her wasn't capable of doing the job. She was no mind reader, but she could read people, and what he thought of her was very wrong. This was already why she disliked him.

The sight of the prince was no surprise to her. She had, after all, seen a video and a couple of photographs of him. She hadn't been expecting his height though. He was tall, even compared to her. He was no Snow, because that man was simply ridiculous, but he was tall enough if she measured herself to him, and she wasn't short herself.

Thus, she could see why women, like Vanille, would fawn over him. He was even more attractive in person than any shot of a camera could forever capture. But, as it was, he wasn't the type of man that would catch _her_ eye.

He was probably some cocky royalty. And there cannot be so much ego in one relationship.

Second of all, with all the looks in the world, he had no manners.

What, he thought too high of himself to properly greet her? He just kept staring at her and she was hundred percent certain that was impolite in every country on all worlds.

The deep suave timbre of his voice was the first sound that broke the austere silence between them. "Is it normal for people from your land to just simply stand there as you're being introduced?"

"Is it normal for people in this land to abashedly stare at the ones you're being introduced to?" She sharply retorted in a clipped voice and this had the prince taken aback. She had a sharper tongue than he thought of her.

Her voice, it was very much different than what he was used to. It was stoic and flat that suppressed the feminine qualm to it. Unlike Stella's. Hers was soft and melodic, pleasant to the ears in every situation. He especially liked the high pitch it reached, as his name rolled from her tongue when in throes of passion.

He looked at her again, to find her staring back at him with a toneless gaze. "So," Noctis started in the absence of his father. "You're my new bodyguard, huh?"

A rhetorical question, but she shrugged in reply anyway. "Apparently."

He eyed her shoulder-pad, the rank glowing in the dim light. "You any good at what you do?" He doubted this. He'd seen people in military; they were nothing compared to him.

"If you die, then I'm not."

Not a very reassuring response, and it was shot back in mild conceit. Where has the humility gone these days when you are in front of an accomplished prince such as himself?

One dark eyebrow of his shot up in skepticism, as he folded up his arms in front of his chest.

"You have no significant use to me." She had to be clear on this. He could keep himself alive, without her guardian services.

Lightning, however, was unaffected. If he told her that to somehow irk her, then he could think again. "I'm aware of that."

"And yet you still like to accept this position?"

"You scared I compromise your pride with this position?"

His voice was low, bordering on hissing a reply back to her. "No."

Lightning eyed him carefully. Did she hit a nerve there? A smirk graced her features that didn't settle well with the prince. "Then we're good."

Oh, but they weren't.

There was a long moment of quietness prevailing between them where each did nothing but keep sizing the other.

His dark eyes regarded her and after a moment, he neatly dispelled the grim cloud of silence once again. "How long have you been a soldier?"

"Long enough."

"You like the occupation?"

"Sure."

"Do you think the work is hard?"

"No."

"Are you always this talkative?"

"Maybe."

There was no having conversation with that woman. It was clear she liked to be stand off-ish. This wasn't the attitude of a serious soldier, was it? She seemed so young and that to be ranked Sergeant?

"How old are you even?" She looked like a twenty-something year old, but she had the personality so far of an bitter old lady.

Lightning stared hard at him. "It's impolite to ask a woman her age."

Yeah, if she were about fifty. "Is it so difficult to answer the question?"

"I'm older than you." Still an evasive answer.

So, she was older than him? That had him mentally raising an eyebrow. She didn't _look_ older. "By how many years?"

She glanced away uninterestedly; because she was cool like that, but her smirk was still evident in her voice. "That's for me to know."

Noctis released a deep breath. This was just pointless.

"And how long are you stationed here?"

"A whole long year."

The king returned at that particular moment, catching the soldier's last comment. "Yes," He nodded to his son. "She's to guard here until after you're crowned and then I'm sure all has passed swiftly."

Noctis didn't want this. He didn't want to look forward to a year with her breathing down his neck everywhere he went. "Great." He said sarcastically to his father but he looked at her. He hoped she would be gone exactly a year from today. The sooner she's gone the better. "Looking forward to it."

The narrowing of her light blue eyes spoke of her irritation.

* * *

#

#

#

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Sergeant Farron was picked up by a Brigadier at her home in Cocoon. He was to escort her to the airport and explain some details along the way.

That night, the Oerba sisters had left at midnight, promising that they'll call as soon as they were sure that Lightning had settled in Nifelheim. Serah, however, decided to stay the night, accompanying her sister on her last day. Snow, of course, stayed too because Serah had.

It was a tearful goodbye that morning, on Serah's part. She made Lightning swear that she would send at least a text message to make sure she arrived safely. Snow repeated once more that he'd protect her little sister, and they'd also take care of her house.

Such as taking sorting her mail, cleaning the lingering dust, watering her plants – though she had no plants – and stuff like that.

This all reminded Lightning that her sister no longer lived with her anymore. When she married, Serah had moved in with Snow closer to the beach, leaving Lightning alone in her condo.

Lightning allowed Serah to move in with him because Snow was finally making a living for himself. That bar, that Snow owned, was always crowded with people thanks to their lovely location right near the beach. Most of their customers were tourists that dripped in to get some refreshments. They served practically every liquid. From ice cold water to fruity shakes with those stupid little umbrellas, to top notch alcohol.

It kept business going. So while Serah still went to school, Snow was helping them around with working and removing monsters with NORA.

Lightning knew that Serah was in safe hands and that she could leave them today with a peaceful heart.

It was still dark outside when Lightning was leaving for Nifelheim, but by the sky you could tell that dawn was less than an hour away from breaking through the night.

An air-mobile brought her to Bodhum's airport. The airplanes flew to all places on Cocoon and Lightning had to fly over to Eden first. From Eden airships will travel to the other worlds.

On the way there, the Brigadier explained who she was to meet once in Nifelheim. Two security men of the king going by the names Vetrenus de Gemma and Batiatius Genaro, were the men she was to rapport to. They would meet her in Nifelheim's air-haven and thereafter escort her to the castle. The Brigadier officer also took her gunblade off her while in the vehicle and told her it will be send to her via a secure post.

Know this, the journey will take forever. It was an hour drive from her house to Bodhum's airport, a two hour wait for her flight, then another three hours and fifty-five minutes to Eden. From there, she was transported to the special airship that flew to the other worlds like Gran Pulse. On Eden she had to wait another forty-nine minutes until they departed. And good gracious, twelve whole hours to Yggdrasil.

And that was hell. All those hours restless in one place. Though, the airship was mostly like one of those cruise ships; places to wander to and entertain yourself in the long travel times. Only airships that went to other worlds had these facilities. And while it may have been a better option to consume time for the regular traveler, Lightning, on the other hand, hated it. She wasn't a fan of any of those entertainment choices, so she opted to walk around the place. After ten laps around the whole ship, she just decided to sit around in the passenger's area. That basically existed of a row of seats, much like in an airplane, but they are set in a place entirely made of glass. So you could enjoy of the sky around you.

Not that there was much to see. Except, maybe, clouds.

When she had _finally_ arrived at Capital City of Nifelheim, she was ready to just run out of the airport for the sake of movement. Damn how her limbs were begging for extensive exercise. Lightning's mood turned a bit sour because of this.

As promised, though, she send a quick short text to Serah that she had arrived at Capital City and that everything went smoothly thus far. Despite the time difference, Serah had to have her phone clutching in her hand, because less than twenty seconds passed and she received a text back. Serah wished her good luck and told her that she missed her.

Lightning missed her too, that was a given. However, she was missing Serah longer than just today. Ever since she got married and settled away from her, Light had missed her every single minute that had passed without her.

Nifelheim's Universal Airhaven had to be one of the most crowded places she had ever seen. Lucky her, she had no suitcases she had to claim at the baggage belt, as she went into the airship with her duffel-bag in hand. Therefore, she stepped out of there pretty quickly.

There was only one thing she was missing. Her weapon. It will be send to her as soon as possible, the officer said, because, obviously, there was no way she could enter the ship with it. And now Lightning felt naked without her gunblade.

While she wasn't the least bit defenseless or incapable of harming anyone without it, she preferred the weight of her firearm with her. The Brigadier said it would be returned to her in minimal three to seven work days.

Right. She didn't know how fast things worked around here, but all she heard was that it could take forever for her weapon to get to her.

As Lightning stepped into the arrival hall, the usual groups of citizens lingered around. All kinds of families and friends with 'welcome home' banners and balloons, and some more families who left such accessories at home. Travel signs for the tourists and also other sorts of faces hanging around.

Most of them eyed Lightning curiously. She attracted a lot of eyes, not because she was a foreigner, or even because she was wearing an unfamiliar uniform, but simply because she happened to be a sight for sore eyes.

She scanned through the people and didn't even glimpse anyone formal enough to be instantly guessed as the king's security men.

However, she knew they were there. She didn't think for a second that they may have been running late. Men like that were always punctual.

She was right, of course, as she made her way over to two casual clothed men that were sipping from a foamed cup.

They halted their movements once she was fully in front of them. "Genaro and de Gemma?"

The taller man of the two had slim formed shades on his nose. A thick eyebrow raised above his glasses. "How'd you know?"

They may be dressed like any other civilian – badly dressed, by the way – but securities always held a type of aura around them that was so recognizable to a trained eye like Lightning's. "You two were looking everywhere except to the arrivals. As to fly under the radar, even though everyone's purpose here is to see who is arriving. So the more you try to be invisible, the more you stand out. To me, at least."

The shorter one whistled an impressed sound. "Sergeant Lightning Farron of the Guardian Corps, Security Regiment, yes?"

"Confirmative."

"I am Special Agent Batiatius Genaro and this here," He pointed to the taller man. "Is Vetrenus de Gemma, Supporting Security officer of the Royal Degree."

"Right." Now that the introductions were done… "Let's go." She charged. She really wanted to get out of here. Overly crowded spots weren't her most favorite places.

* * *

#

* * *

Nifelheim's Capital city was… different.

To be really honest, she had no real opinion about the place. But she couldn't help but pick up on the differences with Cocoon. For starters; their vehicles ran on a thrumming motor with four wheels and grounded on an asphalt road. She couldn't say Cocoon's technology was more advanced than Yggdrasil's, because there was little that Cocoon had that Nifelheim hadn't. Then there was their architecture that was something you couldn't help but notice. Tall buildings with a lot of glass windows and straight figurines. Lightning wasn't unfamiliar with skyscraping buildings, but she had never seen this many in one city before. And the place had a lot of lights. Like, one street had millions of lights alone. Some advertising the name of the building, stores, entertaining places, etcetera. It reminded her of Nautilus, but instead of a sort theme park vibe, this was more like a metal jungle. The Capital of Nifelheim must be about four times the size of Bodhum. The streets in town were busy of cars and hundreds of people walked on the sidewalks. While shipped from the airhaven to the castle in a car that she thought was primitive, she couldn't deny that the vehicle was still very luxurious and fancy.

They didn't drive through a lot of the city, though Lightning had enough of an impression that it was such a huge city. Eventually they drove onto a highway, leaving all the lights and skyscrapers behind them.

Their landscape was prosperous.

Woods upon forests and above them a few tips of a couple of mountains were peaking. Since it was already turning dusk, much of the area couldn't be really seen in its full beauty. This made Lightning wonder, what time it was up here.

She glanced around the car, and she found a digital clock telling it was 19:17 hours. And they continued driving for another half an hour until they arrived at a more restricted area, which was blocked off by little pole statues.

The driver, de Gemma, pressed a key-code into a touch-screen pad and the poles inserted into the ground, opening the way for them. They continued on this more deserted road and soon, the palace came into sight.

High black railing fences with sharp yet symbolically carved tips guarded the castle's perimeter from intruders.

Lightning just knew that if someone really wanted to intrude, a lifeless set of spear-looking fences wasn't going to stop them. They drove around the fences, and instead of immediately going into some parking garage, they circled the fancy drive way and halted a little in front of the huge building.

The soldier didn't linger longer in the car than she needed to, and opened the car's door to step out as soon as it stopped moving.

She had never been up close to a real castle before, like most people on Cocoon. She only saw pictures of them in history textbooks and stuff. It was still an impressive view, though.

The palace was tall. She couldn't tell how many floors, but the height indicated four of five levels.

Two very tall stone statues, carved into women, seemed to hold up the roof with their shoulders. Their hands folded calmly while their pupil-less eyes gazed right in front of them. The creepier sight of this, was what weather conditions did to it; the walls seemed bleached, out of color into nothing but a black–grey shade. Rain erosion gave the eerie appeal that the statues were crying. At the feet of the stone women, were many evened out steps, which led down towards the driveway. All in all, the front entrance looked more like some kind of historic temple than a castle.

And at the bottom of the steps stood a handful of very formal butler looking people.

About five butler-men received her and they bowed for her like she was some kind of nobility.

She became a little uneasy by this. Was this the kind of treatment she should be expecting through her whole stay? She didn't like the attention. It wouldn't do her job well if she was in the spotlight. The element of surprise would benefit in cases such as these and if she was picked out, she would lose that.

One butler man asked her in a curt tone for her baggage. She handed her duffel-bag to him and he stared at her, then at the two men who escorted her here and then back at her, quietly asking if 'this was it?'

Yes, Lightning thought, that was _it_. Did he think she would bring twenty suitcases along with her, just because she had to stay for a year? That was why there were five men welcoming her?

"Shouldn't you take me somewhere?" She got to the point instead and the butler took his straight face again, nodding.

"If you follow me, please."

He took out of his breast pocket an old fashioned pocket watch, clicking it open. "His Majesty the King would have an audience with you immediately. He's been expecting you."

Naturally, he would.

"Your belongings shall be brought to your newly appointed rooms for your stay. The nearest to His Lord, the Prince."

"Right."

In their long walk – and the walk was long, because the palace was huge – Lightning pondered how she was going to begin with meeting a king. He wasn't just some high ranking officer where a salute would do. Neither was he an ordinary man she could merely shake hands with. Should she, like, drop down on one knee or something? She wasn't familiar with Nifelheim's customs of correct display of respect. On Cocoon, when Dysley was still alive, people would bow at the hip, kiss his ring and be done. On Gran Pulse, as Fang and Vanille said, in front of royalty you'd crouch on the ground and bow your head between your arms. What would etiquette be here?

The butler dude had finally stopped them in front of a regal black door and knocked twice on it. He waited a whole of five seconds before entering. There was only one person in the library slash study.

"Your guest has arrived, Your Majesty." The butler announced before making himself scarce.

He was a middle aged black haired male with a nicely trimmed beard going on. Despite looking like a very serious and stern man, he smiled invitingly at her. The laughter lines around his dark blue eyes stood out as he walked up to her.

"Julius Caelum." He said his name. "You must be Sergeant Farron?"

She kept her face as impassive as she could manage. You could tell a lot of a person's character by one's facial expressions in the first ten seconds you meet them. He had to see she was a dedicated woman committed to her mission.

"I am, Your Majesty."

At that moment she was even about to awkwardly descend to the floor on one knee to bow, or something, but was saved by his outstretched hand. She eyed it gratefully, erecting her spine ramrod straight again before giving him a strong handshake.

That earned her a smile. "I hope your journey wasn't too uneventful for you."

"It wasn't a short trip, no." He could cut all this political small talk with her.

"I could imagine you would like to freshen up of your journey, but I'd like you to meet your objective first. My apologies, though you have to forgive his tardiness. He was supposed to be here by the time you arrive." The king of Nifelheim turned his wrist so he could read the time on his silver watch. 20:06 hours. He was late. "You mind waiting in the room second from here so I can have a private word first?"

She wondered if he was going to have a dispute with his son for his lateness. "Of course."

"You want something to drink, perhaps?"

"No, thank you."

He opened a brown door, not black, and she decided to wait quietly until she was to meet the _late_ prince. She didn't like tardiness in no one. And if he kept up this behavior for the rest of her stay, she was going to kill him.

* * *

#

* * *

After King Julius Caelum called for a nimphus to escort the soldier woman towards her assigned rooms, Noctis finally allowed the spiteful glare to appear on his features.

The same cobalt hues of his father met the prince, and Julius suppressed a sigh. He knew where this will be going. "I know what you're thinking, and believe me, Noctis, I don't like it either."

"So you chose to prove that you don't trust me nearly enough by pointing me a bodyguard, though you claim that you do it against your wishes?"

"You don't understand."

"Enlighten me." Noctis drawled sarcastically.

The king crossed his arms. He wouldn't be disarmed just because his son didn't like the way things were going. His voice was steadfast when he continued. "My first priority right now, is to see you make the throne, Noctis."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Insolent." Julius Caelum sneered at his son immediately. "I have taught you better than that. You know the history of our family, the tale of your ancestors. Many of them had not seen their deaths naturally. I'm making sure you will have the crown on your head, lest an assassin kill you before that day arrives."

Noctis knew the family's history all too well. It has been drilled into him since childhood after all. Some say his family predicted death. The whispers of the crystal's legends speak of all who is bounded to it, is doomed to die too early. Others rumored that the Caelum family has been cursed by being blessed by the gods. But still, under the Caelum rule the kingdom thrived. Their lands were prosperous and their people wealthy. The Caelum had power and they had fame.

And the kings and queens also bore godlike power, but they weren't invincible. That was what Noctis has been taught by his father. That was what he learned by experience when he was little. Despite wielding all that power, the Caelum had always been hand in hand with death.

The power, the rich kingdom... that can make some envious. Envious enough to kill. And, more than once, they tried to kill the monarch of the state.

Noctis understood that. Even though he had gone through worse than being under fire of incompetent assassins, he understood his father's over protectiveness. That didn't mean, however, that he appreciated it. Couldn't Julius worry over him in a more subtle way than this?

After all the speeches and compliments about how Noctis handled in the cold war, it almost felt like the sovereign didn't mean any of it.

"You will be king." King Caelum was more than certain that his son will lead Nifelheim into a golden age. "And I'll do whatever there is in my power to assure you take the crown."

"Yeah, but why someone of Cocoon? Why not take someone from Yggdrasil? What's wrong with picking from our own military men?"

"Because you can't be too careful with anybody on Yggdrasil. Everyone here is after the crystal, and I do mean _everyone_ here on Yggdrasil. But they don't worry themselves with things like crystals up in Cocoon like we do. Thus, she won't steal or betray us for something that is petty to her."

Unlike Stella.

Noctis's mind viciously replied in quiet thoughts. He was almost certain that his father added it in his thoughts as well, but didn't say so in the open.

A case like hers won't happen again. That's what the king was essentially making sure of, Noctis concluded.

* * *

#

* * *

That following morning would be her first day in the Caelum castle. Lightning could finally have some sort of grasp of how many people actually worked in the place.

King Julius Caelum requested Noctis's presence for breakfast. The sergeant understood that the prince had his meals either brought to his personal chambers, or he spends it in company with his father in one of the five dining halls they owned. King Caelum did this with the purpose of telling the soldier that they occasionally shared a meal together.

For a reason that was not explained, the prince was called upon at eight in the morning by one of those butlers. As the two men made their way through the corridors of the palace, Lightning made sure to keep a low profile as she followed them. She stuck to the shadows and made her steps quiet on the floor.

The trip towards one dining room was ridiculously long. Sure, it wasn't _that_ long, but was it really normal for these people to walk about seven minutes to simply get to your dining area?

And when inside the destined dining room, she thought that the king would be alone, awaiting his son to join him.

How wrong she had been. With Julius Caelum at the head of the stretched table, were ten to fifteen more people present with him. They had to be some important court men or such, who were able to dine with the king. And they were here pretty early, too. Had they come from their homes extra early with the goal of having breakfast with the king, or did they also live here in the castle?

She'd figure that out later.

Noctis quietly uttered a wish of good morning. Some returned the bidding vocally, some nodded, others had their eyes glued on her.

She could read right from the bat that they were too curiously interested in her to properly greet the crown prince.

Julius acted as her savior. He noticed his men staring at her too and made a signal that she was dismissed. On normal circumstances, he would have to introduce her to his courtiers. But she wasn't here on a social call. Better that few people knew who Lightning Farron was and what she was doing here. As a precaution reason. Should anyone attempt to harm Noctis, then at least she would have the element of surprise on her side, because no one knew of her job here.

The prince took the empty seat on the right of his father, rolling his eyes at the courtiers' reaction to his bodyguard's first appearance. Typical.

Since his father didn't introduce her to nobody, that only meant one thing. He wanted to keep her anonymous. Noctis could understand why. So when one of them had the gall to ask him who she was – and one of them _will_ be questioning him that – he'd cryptically answer that she was no one of importance.

* * *

#

* * *

Lightning had a busy day ahead of her. Just because the prince was occupied didn't signify that she could spent the time freely. She had to meet with the superior of the servant figures, so that he would alert the employees to move like she wasn't there.

She learned that there were two kinds of those servants roaming around the castle. _Adservio_, that's what they were called here. The title was even embroiled onto their uniforms. The most Adservio were to take care of the household. They were by many during the day and they were everywhere.

Then there was also a group of select few special servants called _Nimphus_. They were the king's private servants. Sworn to wait solely upon the king unless he wished otherwise. Those were the butler guys who received her in front of the palace yesterday. Their suit jacket was white, while the others had regular black uniform on.

She also met the head of the security, who happened to be Vetrenus de Gemma. He pointed her all the cameras and floor-sensitive alarms. There wouldn't be anyone who would walk over the grounds of the palace – inside as well as outside – that they wouldn't know about.

By the time Lightning left securities, the prince was long done with his breakfast. She understood that even the prince had work that had to be done. Because his coronation was a year away, he had to prepare for all the obligations that comes with being a king. He had studies with his father during the day. Exactly what they'll be doing, Lightning didn't know, neither did she care. She was only there for guard duty, after all.

She took the rest of the day to explore the entirety of the castle and the width of the perimeter. Her most prior places she had to check the best was around the prince's chambers, but she knew by experience that she couldn't be too careful.

There was a west and east wing. Walking from one point to another took about ten minutes or so. She was never too keen on flashy, over expensive stuff, so she didn't like the extravagance luxury of the place. She kept wondering if it all was necessary to live in such an absurd grand castle. Just to make clear to people that you're a wealthy, prospering royalty? Tch. The ignorance of them.

She knew better than to care, though. If they wanted to live like this just to show people off, then let them.

Lightning continued with her tour. The palace existed of three floors. There were three libraries; two smaller ones, both on the second floor. Also, dozens of rooms, some theatre rooms on the third level, three more spacious ballrooms, a music hall, six grand sitting-rooms, five dining halls, which were decent enough in size, she supposed. The first level was where the kitchens was, the servants lodges and grand foyer with the staircase. Dozen bathrooms and even more guest rooms. One hall of conference and meetings. On the second floor was the prince's chambers, and on the third was the royal privy rooms. And smack in the middle there was a sort of courtyard type of park.

It was located outside between the walls of the palace. The castle's structure was built in an oval or circle form. The courtyard was in the middle, the walls surrounding it. The flowers looked less colorful because of the time of the year. Two thin trees were starting to lose their orange and red leafs. The stone fountains were dry of water and the small pond was still. She speculated that during the spring and summer it had to be quite the lovely garden.

Then there was the outside area, behind the castle. Six acres of estate land. There was another park, larger in scale, with more bushes and fewer flowers and more fountains. There was also a tennis court, a helicopter landing pad area, and another field where man can play sports.

And, not to forget, the underground level. Except the parking space which rested on the far west side under the castle, here was a swimming pool and then some other place that looked like an empty field; a training ground. She couldn't call it any other place than a training field. She had seen enough of those in her career, after all.

At least now Lightning had an impression of the size of the place. She memorized a few different routes to check around Prince Caelum's chambers. She would start with her checking rounds inside and proceed outside for signs of intruders. From outside she'd climb via the balcony they shared back into her appointed rooms.

She would change this route from day to day, as not to become predictable.

The rest of the day she spent monitoring the prince's daily habits and see who he interacted with the most. He acted like she wasn't there, and for once, she didn't mind being ignored.

* * *

###

ą_m_b**r**_ŏ_**s**_i_o_**ś**_

by

**S**w_e_**e**t._Crazy_-**Drama**Queen

###

_**¢Amoris uulnus idem sanat qui facit.¢**_

###

Episode IV

###

"_That's my little secret._" ~ Sazh Katzroy

###

* * *

First day on the job had passed and it was incredibly late, but Lightning couldn't fall asleep. Probably because in Bodhum, it was now about 6 p.m. Jetlag was a bitch.

To kill time, she decided to start writing her rapport of her first day here. If she kept a short log of every day, by the end of the week all so had to do was sum it up. This way she wouldn't forget any details.

The big plasma TV on the wall was turned on and the volume put as low as possible as not to wake anyone around her, she sat behind the desk writing on paper. She had to ask around for a computer of the sorts next time. Writing rapports on paper is ancient times. But she hadn't written a single word yet when her cell-phone beeped.

The screen on her phone confirmed someone familiar. She shook her head before taking the call.

"_Tell me everything."_

"There's not much to tell, Fang." Lightning sighed through her phone. From the moment that she saw caller ID she knew she had to ignore the call. Though Fang would skin her alive should she do that.

"_Heya Lightning!_" Vanille had to yell from somewhere in the background.

Fang however cut both of them off. "_Ffoe, you lie! Today you met the notorious prince, don't tell me that isn't anything to tell._"

"What can I say? As you can imagine, they're snobs. A hard faced king and his pompous son."

"_I take it you don't like the prince."_

"No, I do not."

"_But-but-but tell us how he was like!_" Vanille stuttered from afar.

Lightning only concluded she was on speaker. "He thinks he's everything."

"_He's_ _prince, heir to the throne. He pretty much __**is**__ everything!_"

"Doesn't mean he has to act like it."

"_Ha. If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black._" Fang whispered to Vanille though it was meant so Lightning could hear her anyhow. The younger sister giggled.

"_But never mind that!_" Vanille continued. She really didn't care who was more arrogant between the two. "_Is he as handsome as on all the pictures?_"

Should Lightning be completely honest, he was more attractive in person than on any photograph.

She wouldn't be caught dead admitting that out loud.

"He's tall." She answered instead, dryly,

Vanille glowered and squeaked like a little duck. "_Oh, that makes him absolutely perfect! Tall, dark, dangerously handsome…_" She sighed ecstatically.

"Don't let Hope catch you speaking like that." Everyone of their crazy made-up little family was well aware of the thing between Hope and Vanille, though neither had called it official yet.

"_Yea, you'll break the poor mate's heart._"

Vanille whined a sound. "_Stop it you guys. I'm sure Hope wouldn't mind my taste in guys, considering. And he's a prince. I can't ever get a prince._"

"_Well,_" Fang responded while Lightning continued listening. "_Maybe now that Light knows the prince, she can arrange a meeting._"

"_Yes please!_"

"I doubt that." She broke those spirits before they could put their hopes up. "I can't stand him, and I'm sure he thinks of me likewise. He wouldn't be more pleased with me if I drag some fangirls to him."

"_We're_ _no fangirls._"

"Not you, maybe." Lightning told the darker haired sister who objected. "But Vanille sure sounds like one."

The younger Oerbian made a gasping appalled noise. "_You think I can't behave myself as a respectable–_"

Both Fang and Lightning interrupted before she could finish. "**No**."

"_I resent that._"

Fang laughed and Lightning chuckled.

"_You_ _just_ _be sure to remember everything you've seen and done and tell us all about it later!_" Vanille reminded her.

"_Ah well, we're gonna go and catch supper with the Villiers couple._"

Lightning felt a strange stretching inside of her abdomen. It was so long ago since, but she now realized that the feeling was home-sickness.

The last time she could recall this yearning, when she was just a month into her Guardian Corp training camp, and the desperate emotion of seeing her parents alive and a happy Serah.

"Tell them I said hi."

"_Sure. Bye-bye Light!_" The soldier was sure the ginger haired female was waving erratically at her like she could see her through the phone.

Fang hesitated. "_I'm sure you don't like all this goo-ey stuff as much as I don't like it, but… we do miss you, Light._"

Lightning didn't know where to look. "I… miss you guys too."

They hung up.

* * *

#

#

#

* * *

Now that the second day has arrived, Lightning took the opportunity to investigate the prince's private chambers more closely; where he spend his time when he was at his most vulnerable. In the clear day light of the autumn sun filtering through the ceiling to a-foot-from-the-floor windows, she could inspect the rooms better.

The prince's chambers had to be trice the size of her whole house back in Bodhum. It was like his own private mansion within the palace walls.

His quarters lay in the east squadron of the castle, with only one corridor that came to his chambers' impressive trimmed doors. As soon as you step through those doors, you enter his privy chambers, and it led into a massive sitting room.

The ceilings were high and painted on it were many angels holding hearts. There were children angels, who only bore two golden white wings, while the mature ones had six golden wings coming from their naked backs as they flew through parting clouds. The angels seemed to be circling around a white light that sprouted from the sky, a light that made the clouds part for the seraphim. And descending from the sky was a crying woman, which Lightning understood was the Goddess Etro.

The Sergeant almost forgot that these parts of this world had the same religion as theirs.

Moving on from the ceiling, where also an impressive chandelier hung, she glanced over to the west wall. On that white pristine wall was one huge plasma screen TV with all sorts of other entertainments plugged to it. A few feet from it, a U-shaped sofa was placed. Following the room to the north was the dining table, a black wood desk, a few standing old looking but still nice ornaments and in the far end, a polished black open-winged grand piano. And then the east wall made way for three doors.

One was easily the balcony door, that was clear and made of glass.

The door closest to that one led directly to the prince's bedroom. There was a significant change from the living area to his bedchamber. While it was smaller than the sitting-room, it was in the least bit a small room.

His bedroom sported the colors just like the rest of the castle's interior. Black and white oriented. His four poster bed was large, like they took about three normal sized beds and made it into one, to give it to the future monarch to sleep on. He had a door for his private bedroom, one for his closet and also a glass door that led to the same balcony outside. While his bedroom was still massive with high ceilings, there hung no dramatic chandelier from it and there was one decent TV hanging on the opposite wall.

The chamber she got apportioned to for the next year was right next to his bedroom. _Her_ chambers were less opposing and more simpler. Like herself.

It only existed of a normal sized bed which was right in front of a television. Facing one of the windows was a study desk and right next to that, again, was the glass door that led to the same balcony she shared with the other private chambers of the prince.

On the left of her bed was a closet meant for wardrobe and then to the right of the bed, the bathroom's door.

She was glad she got this room, it wasn't as flamboyant and grandeur as the prince's personal chambers. She would have liked it less if she did. And this room would do just swell.

* * *

#

#

* * *

By the time the second day was closing, and she memorized most of the east squadron, she started noting her own personal surrounding. Her room was missing a few items that she needed for her stay. Not before long, she was calling onto the king.

It was a tiresome and long procedure to get a simple word to the king. She requested to the adservio to speak with the monarch since the morning and she was taken to King Caelum at the very end of the day.

Like the first time she met Julius Caelum, he greeted her with a smile. He pulled her in a short conversation of small talk. He asked her how the palace's likeness was to her. If she was properly waited upon, and if she her room was adequate.

"It is fine as it is. I only came to ask after some sort of computer to access the world wide web. It's merely to write and send my weekly rapport to my superior officer, Your Majesty."

"It shall be arranged for you." He acquiesced fast enough. But she saw him pause, look to his right before glancing back up at her.

She knew he wasn't done with questioning her something of importance yet.

"Speaking about rapports," He began swiftly. "I wanted to discuss with you about that still."

"Your Highness want me to send you a copy as well." It wasn't a question. She knew he was going to ask her that.

If he was content with how fast she caught his meaning, he didn't show. But he nodded in agreement. "Yes. If you don't mind."

Like she could reject a task of a king. "Weekly, I suppose as well. Or does Your Majesty prefer by month?"

"Weekly would be fine. Every Tuesday evening, seven o'clock approximately."

She saluted before she was allowed to leave the king's presence to return to her room.

* * *

#

* * *

In the quietness of the palace that befell the place at night, she roamed the halls. It wasn't particularly late, yet it was at an hour that most of these corridors were deserted of human presence.

He heels clicked louder than during the day against the marble of the shiny black floor. The noise echoed on the equally dark walls loudly. She could make her steps completely quiet if she wanted to, but she didn't. Had her current situation required stealth, than she would be as silent as the dead.

While taking in the finer details of the hallways so she'd know them from the top of her head, there was something the place missed dearly. Sentinels. From the moment she had set a foot into the castle, the first thing she noticed was the lack of these unmoving securities.

She thought that they were very lax and open to intruders. Any assassin skilled enough would slip right in. Either they kept their security very discreetly, or they were overconfident of their own strength. If that was so, then why was she send here?

Having remembered the west wing of the palace by now, she was nearing the prince's chambers. She would rest in the room they appointed for her, until it was her hour to check the perimeter again. That was her plan, at least, until a rough hand grabbed her at her elbow.

She had not felt it coming, and the hand tried to jerk her back, away from the intricate silver trimmed door of the future sovereign's personal rooms.

Lightning spun around as fast as her namesake, her eyes a piercing teal in the dim light of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar man asked. He was about her age, about her height, if not a little bit taller.

He was dressed in a dark blue tailored suit – this told her he was just another rich man who personally knew the royalties – and in the slight light his clothes looked black, if it weren't for her keen eyesight.

She didn't answer, or at least, he didn't give her the opportunity to reply before he continued on. "You shouldn't be here." His eyes slid to the Caelum's chambers door.

"And you should?" Lightning shot in return, eying him with suspicion.

He looked taken aback, more by her sharpness than her actual response. "Yes." He answered slowly, and Lightning doubted he told her the entire truth. "I'm well acquainted with Prince Noctis. You, however, are a stranger."

"To you, maybe, but neither to the prince nor the king." She crossed her arms and held his stare, already knowing that their little argument here was over. For her, that is. And she returned on her route to the door.

She felt him move and she quickly stepped aside, causing him to miss from grasping her elbow again. He only got lucky with her once in a lifetime.

Despite his narrowed stare of his suspicion of her, she returned the look, silently daring him to try to touch her again.

"You're not going anywhere before I know your name and your reason for being here." He wasn't some kind of all-skilled fighter like Noctis or even Gladiolus, but it rubbed him the wrong way that she simply dodged his grasp like that. Who was she?

If he thought she was going to inform him of anything about her, she wished him good luck. "When acquiring for someone's name, you provide yours first." A nice evasion tonelessly said. "And I'm here on the behalf of the prince."

He said nothing to that but only frowned. For a fleeting moment, he looked her up and down with a different sort of eye.

"I was not aware the prince requested… company?" This was a question because he couldn't believe Noctis would ask for _that_ sort of company so soon after everything. And second, requesting that kind of _company_ was not Noct's style, but not unheard of from the prince.

Her brow furrowed profusely. Did she understand what he was implying? "I'm not his company for anything. Ever."

She seemed highly offended, and if he were her, he would've been rightly so. He assumed her a lover for the night, a one-nightly mistress; a prostitute. He should've known better because she didn't nearly look like one.

But, if she wasn't exactly _that_, what was she about to do in Noctis's rooms?

He studied her closer. In her fine eyes lurked an intriguing independence and purpose that left him astounded. Up closer inspection, her hair wasn't a silver blond he thought it to be, but a strawberry kind of color that clashed hard with her otherwise taciturn and cold demeanor.

Tired of being the object of his staring, Lightning evened her gaze angrily for being delayed. She turned again away from the man, continuing this time to the room she occupied right next to the prince's bedchamber.

She wouldn't have stopped this time, no matter if he commented again. And he did wanted to halt her once more, until he caught sight of her shoulder-pad this time. She was some kind of officer of a military degree? His knowledge of ranks did not go very far, but he knew well enough she wasn't some type of crazy fan who managed to slip right into the prince's chambers. She was here on business, and understanding this, he let her be.

* * *

#

#

* * *

She fell asleep before her head hit the pillows that night. She was still used to Bodhum's hours and Nifelheim was half a day behind. She hadn't slept a lot the previous night because of the jetlag and she would be catching up with it all right now. However, she wasn't all that tired compared to other situations she's been in. She was, after all, trained to stay awake and on her feet for days on end.

Third day arrived and Lightning pointed herself to memorize the last bit of the castle completely. As the prince Caelum joined the king to do who knows what, Lightning proceeded along the castle.

She got a visit from the king's nimphus in the morning before the day started. A man carried a wide, white laptop into her room and put it on the desk that faced the window. He explained the wireless connection was already installed and everything was ready to go.

After that she started walking openly through the corridors, but every adservio she met in her way kept staring at her. After a while, this became annoying and she decided to stick to the shadows.

Lightning didn't very much like all the eyes on her. She never liked the attention and the more she'd go unnoticed, the better.

But to the servants she was an unfamiliar face. And she was the female who followed the prince around. She could form a basic idea of what they must be thinking of her. As she passed a handful of female adservio, they all quieted when Lightning neared them. But the soldier hadn't even turned the corner and they started gossiping about her.

When lunch time came, she returned to her room. The meal system was like that of an exclusive hotel's room service. There was an intercom on the wall with touch screen pad on it. When her breakfast was brought the first morning in the castle, a young male adservio – who took the job to pay for his school – explained how it worked.

She had to press on the specific consumption button on the screen, where a particular menu appeared of food choices. After a day or two this menu would change dishes, but for every meal of the day you could pick one, and the order would go straight to the chefs, who will send it to her room when the food's done.

The prince had such an intercom screen in his private chambers, and she didn't doubt that the king would have one either. They sure were the definition of luxury.

One of her first rounds through the entire palace was done when her cell-phone went. Caller ID said private. She didn't like taking those calls, usually they meant emergencies from the base.

"Lightning Farron speaking," Who is this and why are you calling unknown?

"_Lightning, hey!_" Despite his happy exclaim of her name, she could hear the sadness underneath.

"Hope." His call would be bittersweet. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm faring well, as always. How are you, there, in Nifelheim?_"

Her azure eyes flashed through the spacious, empty corridor. "It's different. And huge, like you would expect of a palace."

There was a quiet moment in their conversation.

"Look, Hope, I am sorry that I had to leave so suddenly. It's that the mission came out of nowhere. It was one I couldn't refuse, and I had to leave on a short notice."

"_It's okay._" Was Hope's low reply. "_Vanille told me all about it._"

"Too bad you were at school, huh?" Lightning was this open with very few people.

Besides Serah, Hope was the one she shifted her attitude for. He was the little brother she never had and she hoped the best for him. There was no way she ever let people think she was related to Snow, unfortunately enough. She had a weak spot for the Estheim kid. All she wanted was for him to enjoy his youth, because she knew she hadn't. She robbed her own childhood and forced herself to grow up. It was heartbreaking to see Hope go through what he did while they were L'Cie. That's why when everything ended, she wanted nothing more for him to just be a kid.

She had warmed up to him in a way she thought she couldn't with anyone other than Serah anymore. After he had lost his mother in The Purge, he was on his own. And even though he was annoying at first, he was the only one who looked past her hard front and believed in the woman within her. He understood her side 'Claire' and eventually he melted Lightning's robotic heart. He was a good kid who looked up to her. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. They were family now. That's why, a year ago, he stated that after he finished school, he'll be moving closer to her – to all of them.

"_Yeah, but let's not talk about my boring routine life. Tell me, how is it in the palace?_"

The rest of the somber castle flashed through her mind. "Nothing special. Quite chic, seriously rich, like every castle I suppose. Besides the sheer size, not something that's isn't unfamiliar of royalty."

"_And how are the royalties themselves? How's the king like? He looks like one stern cookie on television._"

"He's tolerable, I could say. I only exchanged a few words with him."

"_And_ _Vanille also told me you had to protect the prince? Noctos Caelum?_"

"I must supervise _Noctis_ Caelum, yes. Why I am even appointed to this job, I wouldn't know, since he's perfectly capable of handling himself."

"_Then why are you sent?_"

It was a good question. The prince pressed that she was unwanted here. He regarded his own strength highly enough to think he would do without a bodyguard. "Orders, sort of. The king requested the best and they send me."

"_You really are the best, Light. I hope you're getting paid for this big time."_

"Oh, I am. Most likely I'll be promoted to Major or Colonel."

"_Wow, that's awesome! The prince is lucky to have you as his bodyguard._"

"He doesn't think so. I feel more like his babysitter than anything else."

"_He isn't annoying you, right? Though, knowing you…_"

Everybody annoyed her.

Lightning rolled her eyes. The boy was a bit too free with throwing her habits back in her face. He may live in Palumpolum, but he was in Bodhum with every break and some weekends here and there. Resulting with him getting a closer relationship with all of them.

"Right."

He laughed a bit.

And she was ending this call. "I need to go back and play the nanny some more."

"'_Kay. Good luck, I have to study anyway._"

"Acing every test, I hope?"

"_And risk getting Blazefire Sabre cut into my ass if I don't?_"

"Good."

"_Later_ _Light! Greetings to the prince for me._"

She snorted. "Bye Hope."

* * *

#

#

#

* * *

It was Sunday evening. And the air was starting to get colder now that they were in October. It was a Sunday that meant that most counselors of his father took the day off, and that also meant, there were no meetings he had to attend.

It was a slow day for Noctis, and he decided to spent the rest of it doing one of the few luxuries in his life, and read a good book in the west winged smaller library near the fireplace. He never had time nowadays between training and meetings and social events and lessons of his father and deskwork. By the end of such days, all he wanted was his bed and to sleep till the morning.

That was why he was so glad to have a day off. He had been reading for three straight hours now, a classic old book called 'Loveless'.

Quite captured by the book, he did not hear his friends from afar until they busted into the smaller library.

Prompto Highwind yawned before he hit Noctis on the shoulder. "Noct, man, let's go game a little. I'm so bored. And what's that in ya hand?"

With the fireplace lit, Noctis looked up to his three friends. Ignis – leaning against the door – nodded and Glad lifted a salute to him.

"It's called a book, Prompto."

Prompto made a sour face. "Bah, disgusting little creatures, yeah." He shuddered. "But, c'mon, let's go game!"

"Or we could go and train." Gladiolus offered another option.

Noctis closed the book with a slight slam. He wasn't particularly bored like them, but he was free from his usual duties.

"Sure." They did not know to which offer he agreed to, but they followed him back to his chambers anyway.

Back into his sitting room, Prompto instantly clicked on the television up against the wall.

Gaming was something Prompto always enjoyed. They would hang around, laugh at how hard the blond would lose and just joke around. Noctis wasn't much of a video-gamer, but the four of them together made him feel normal. As any other young man of his age was supposed to be doing.

He changed into more an easier moving outfit.

Training, however, reminded him that he always had to stay in tip-top shape, lest another invasion came for his crystal that he had to protect. And he hadn't trained since the arm incident up in the mountains about a month ago.

"Training sounds good." He exclaimed to his two friends, finally deciding.

"Aw man, Glad, did you _have_ to mention training? I wasn't in the mood to exert my body right now."

Gladiolus laughed, grabbing the younger boy around the shoulders. "You never up for that, you lazy. I'm older than ya and even I don't act like such a sloth."

Prompto tried shrugging the dark haired man from him without a chance. "I'm so not a sloth," He struggled a little harder, and the more the Highwind tried to pry the man's fingers away, the tighter Gladiolus bounded them around him. "I was just looking for a night in."

"Yeah right." Gladiolus succeeded in clenching his arms around his head, using his height and strength to his advantage.

Ignis Aurelius joined them, moving over to Noctis. He ignored the two struggling at his side. "I assume you are indeed up for training." It was a statement as he pushed his angular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." Noctis nodded, grinning at his two other friends who were fighting behind them.

Prompto was begging for someone to help and free him, yet no one lifted a finger. "Gladiolus, would ya lemme go? I really do not want my face in your armpit. It's called deodorant, by the way."

Gladiolus seemed a bit ticked off by that comment. "Why, I have my deodorant right here." And with a vicious smile he rubbed Prompto's head more into his side.

Ignis rolled his eyes before continuing to pick up Noctis's attention. "I'm afraid we have to stick with the base, because your father doesn't want you near any monsters up until after your coronation."

"You're kidding." Was his father delusional? His coronation was about a year away!

"Unfortunately not."

What was up with his father and his sudden over protectiveness of his well being? Noctis had been taking care of himself well enough the last twenty-three years of his life. What happened that night a month ago was just a scratch, compared to how wounded he gotten in the war. And it was absolutely _nothing_ compared to what Stella inflicted upon him. And now, after that mere training injury his father turns into a worrywart. It was mortifying.

"That's it!" Prompto released a battle cry, and with all the power that he possessed, he send Gladiolus flying back against the wall.

His crash shook through the chambers. Fortunately there was no dent in the shape of Glad's body in the wall.

Prompto and Noctis laughed at the heap that Gladiolus was left in.

He picked himself up from the floor and brushed the non-existent dust from his clothes. "Impressive." Gladiolus sported a wide smile before he laughed too.

Their moment of laughter was cut entirely short, however, when the door to Noctis's chamber was kicked open.

The sharpness of her eyes that shone turquoise in the light was the first thing they met, and Gladiolus and Prompto could swear their breaths hitched in their throats.

She stepped into the room, the heels of her boots clicking against the marble floor. Her glaring gaze slipped past everyone in the room, pausing at the man with the angular glasses as she recognized him, before settling on Noctis with a grimace.

Two of the four men gaped at her dumbfounded. Gladiolus – completely stunned by her appearance – blinked first out of his stupor. Who was _she_? Wow. He had never seen her before and he would most definitely not ever forget that face or that body! Where did she come from? How long had she been here? Why did Noctis not tell them that such a beauty was roaming the castle?

Maybe she was Noct's new interest? Has he finally gotten over Stella? Though the woman standing in front of them didn't look like a new mistress of their friend. Instead, she had one menacing look towards Prince Caelum. There was a tension between them that felt more like hostile and intimidation than lust and desire.

Lightning didn't think she'd come into a room full of men when she burst through the door. She was calmly in her appointed bedchamber when her keen ears picked up the sounds of a crash. It echoed from the same direction the prince liked to house. That's why she rushed here as fast as she could, expecting – almost hoping – for some kind of calamity. But she was faced with the prince and three more unfamiliar faces.

No. Correction; actually two new unfamiliar faces. The one with the glasses was the man who stopped her the previous night, and questioned her who she was and what she was doing here like he was the boss.

As soon as she had taken two paces into the chamber, the blond and older, darker haired man both seized her up and down. From their expressions alone, she didn't want to imagine what they were thinking. The darker haired male sobered up quickly enough, yet the younger blonde's jaw was still slack.

Irritated already, she gave Noctis a pointed glance. In her haste to figure out that it was a false alarm, her mood was quickly reverted to being edgy.

With one look about the chamber, she spoke harshly to the prince. "Who are these men?"

Before any introductions were made, Prompto straightened himself and then bowed gentleman-like to her. "Ehm, milady. Let me give you to pleasure. I am Prompto Highwind. But I shall warn you, with my boyish good looks and charming personality, do not instantly fall in love with me now."

Lightning raised a skeptic brow. Who was this moron?

Noctis sighed deeply. His lips took a turn downwards. It wouldn't kill her to smile, would it? Prompto was joking and just being silly to break the ice and she was all serious and lame. "These are my closest friends and my comrades. One of the few people I trust my life upon."

The boys nodded contently at his words.

The future king pointed at the blond young man. Noctis was speaking to the rosette soldier, but didn't think she was worthy of any eye-contact. "You have already met Prompto. This is Gladiolus von Kirshenbaum and he is Ignis Aurelius."

Prompto bowed enthusiastically, Gladiolus waved and Ignis followed with a blink.

That Ignis person. Now she could put a name to the face of the man that held her up in the corridor the other night.

"Guys," Noctis really didn't want to define who she was and what she was doing here. "This is…" He tried to recall her name again. "Lightning Farron, Sergeant of the Guardian Corps in Cocoon and, unfortunately, my… bodyguard."

There hung a short silence.

"Whahahaha!" Glad and Prompto both sputtered out in laughter. "She's your what?"

"My–"

"Babysitter!" Prompto teased, laughing again. "D'aww!"

Gladiolus couldn't help himself but to go along with the blond. "Do you need a grown up to help you cross the street?"

"A bodyguard, seriously?" Ignis, the more rational one, she noticed, resettled his spectacles on his nose.

"Yes." Noctis snapped. "According to my father, the times before my coronation are risky. And since there already have been two attempts on my life, he thought it was logical to hire a bodyguard."

The prince growled out the plans and waved in her direction waspishly. It wasn't like Lightning came here on purpose to ruin his perfect little life or his stupid reputation, either. Believe her, she wanted to be here just as much as he wanted her to.

"But, damn, those attempts were just that: attempts!"

"Yeah, and why hire some unfamiliar soldier of the Guardian Corp all the way from Cocoon – no offence – to stand as your bodyguard if you have _us_? We always have your back."

"I know! I know that, ok? It's not like I can't handle anything myself, but there's no arguing with that man. You know how he is. If he wants someone who he personally appointed to me, no matter how much he says he trusts me, then so be it."

"Sucks."

Yes it does.

Lightning eyed the men as they talked amongst themselves. These men were close to Prince Caelum.

Her first impression of his friends?

They looked like a bunch of imbeciles. Maybe four-eyes over there was a little more decent, but she highly doubted that even he didn't turn into an idiot when in the company of male friends. Especially the blond one and the taller man with the scar running down his face. Those two looked like they had no common sense at all.

Sure, she was judging them before she actually knew anything about them, and maybe they aren't as awful as she thinks of them, and even if they were, she'd better get used to them. Her mission assigned her in Nifelheim for over a year, and during that year she had to stick as close to the prince as much as possible. Dealing with all of his friends was part of it.

* * *

…_Yours never extinguished…_

* * *

**Information**

* * *

**Yggdrasil & Nifelheim**_** – **__Of the Norse folklore. It is the World Tree of Life. In Asgard lies Valhalla, Odin's hall. Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds. And the Nine Worlds are all connected by the World Tree 'Yggdrasil.' Asgard is the top world and with the world Nifelheim at Yggdrasil's roots. (Therefore the name I chose for Noctis's world; Yggdrasil.)_

_**Nimphus**__ – Latin word for Servant/Attendant._

_**Adservio**__ – Latin word for Servant/Helper._

**Gladiolus **_**von Kirschenbaum**_

**Prompto **_**Highwind**_

**Ignis **_**Aurelius**_

**King **_**Julius**_** Caelum**

* * *

**Fin note de l'auteur**

**First I hope the order of the chapter wasn't confusing to you. **

**So I explained a little bit how Lightning traveled from Cocoon to Yggdrasil. It's supposed to have a sort of 'Cowboy Bebop' kind of style, where traveling from one planet to the other is normal. **

**Another thing I thought was very important to the story's progress was Lightning meeting Noctis's friends. I realized that I couldn't move on without them officially meeting her and visa versa. I always only imagine Prompto and Gladiolus's stunned reaction when they meet Lightning. It's a little harder to do so with Ignis. He's the more reasonable of the bunch, so he won't go into fanboi mode as easily as the other two. **

**A little fact of the trailers - I was very much surprised when the trailer revealed Ignis wearing his… dress shirt in that V-neck fashion, with a nice necklace hanging there. He seems more like a prim-and-proper dresser. Didn't think him that casual. But, I suppose, almost everyone in Versus is sporting V-necks, minus Prompto I believe. Fanservice, eh? What can one say about it? **

**Speaking of clothes… Snow is just wearing his original clothes and hair as in XIII. The XIII-2 design of him just annoyed me. So I'll be having him as we first met him and not as a cheap copied version of a DBZ character. **

**Btw, I giggled a little when I wrote that Noctis wasn't much of a gamer, considering he's in a game himself. Lulz. = lame. **

**Anyway, next episode lots of progress. I'll admit there was little interaction in this chapter because I wanted all that damn details outta the way. But next time it'll be more promising. **

**Now… your thoughts in a review, bitte? Danke sh****ö****n! **

* * *

**¢A wound caused by love heals by that which it existed of. ¢**

* * *

XXIII-VI-MMXII


	5. Capitulos V

**Note de l'auteur**

**I'm not joking – or lying – when I say that from the moment I heard the "rumor" that Versus was gonna get cancelled, I screamed _bullshit_. Tetsuya Nomura-san has been too lovey-dovey about Versus, has shown too much footage about Versus for it to be cancelled NOW. Besides, last trailer in '11 they had started (and finished by now) with the voice acting. No chance in seven circles of hell, is that game gonna get cancelled.  
And whadda ya know? Not even a day or three later and it was confirmed that Verus is alive. **

**Don't give up on hope. TGS will reveal Versus's release date dammit. And the confirmation that it's still ©PlayStation 3 exclusive. Not that I care much, but that's still nice to hear. **

**So.. Lightning Saga, huh? If it weren't for the fact that it's about Lightning-sama, I wouldn't give a shit. But it's Lightning. I'm still hoping on that movie. Not too keen on a XIII-3, unless Lightning is the protagonist again and I can play her whenever I want. XIII-2 trolled, I didn't even like Serah back then. So, who're they gonna make the characters that save Lightning now? Fang and Vanille? Noel and Snow? *BIG SNORT at the latter* Gilgamesh and that other fatty? Who knows?**

* * *

**Once again, I'd like the following readers:**

**Anon 'flan'; **_Thank you so much for the compliment! I personally don't like short chapters, so I guess it's because of that. XD I'm pretty excited to show you guys all what I have in mind for NoctLight as well. Hang with me, even if updates take a while.  
Damn straight Lightning's a goddess. I love her so freaking much, and that pic you send me happened to be one of the first fanart of Light I liked of her immensely. AS she is like in XIII, that's how she's in the story right now too. But that could change in the future…? 8D Thank you so much for your review!  
_**Anon 'ZeldaTifa'; **_I'm so glad you liked it! And I thank you for your kind review!  
_**anna-marie-diamondheart-900  
The Clawed Butterfly  
deedee2034  
Anon 'anima'; **_I'm a little confused there. The story is repeating what, exactly? Other than Noctis continually spamming how much he loves Stella even though she's a backstabbing bitch, I don't get it. About your little uniform question… The king doesn't need Lightning to be invisible like a ninja. Nobody particularly needs to know who Lightning is, but it's not a classified secret either. She's like the bodyguards you see hanging around superstars. They're there, but nobody really cares about them.  
And why can't she be a bodyguard with her Cocoonian uniform on? She can and she will! I happen to like her uniform, and she doesn't seem to have much problems with it in her game, so she'll be sticking with it, regardless of what people of Nifelheim think. And I don't see why the people would be angry because a foreigner is guarding the prince, if they didn't even get angry that their very crown prince was supposed to get married with a foreigner in this story. Lightning's a soldier from Cocoon. And she's damn proud to be one. I'm more than happy to flaunt her uniform around more. It's not her uniform that makes her blend in, or even stand out. That all depends on Lightning herself.  
I wonder why I get that comment more often than not. That "Noct's friends are not gay." Why would they be gay? Do other authors like writing them gay or something? I just see a bunch of manly men who'll be knocked out of their pants when they see a beauty like Lightning suddenly appearing in front of them. Heck, I'm a girl and there ain't more straighter than me, and even I would jaw drop and fan myself at how fucking hot Lightning is!  
I think I can speak freely to say that Prompto will hit on her. But to go as far as courting, I doubt it. Lightning would hardly give them a chance to flirt with her for them to get somewhere. But I'll always love playing around with them.  
anywhoo, thank yous for the review and forgive my long ass reply back. *sweat drop*  
_**MaroonAngel of Darkness  
milkycelestial  
MonsterKiwi  
nie261  
Anon 'Guest' #1: **_Thank you. Thank you very much! And for your review!  
_**Anon 'D': **_So am I. Arigatou for reviewing!  
_**Anon 'LoversToLightis'; **_D'aww you're too kind. Thank you as well.  
_**UnholyDreamer  
Anon 'Lena': **_Noctis took much research for me not to write him as a dark, serious emo type of man. Etro knows I'm a fan of those types. In most anime/tv/films it's those characters I'm instantly drawn to. And somewhere deep inside me, I'm happy Noctis isn't too much of a quelled miserable boy… like Cloud. I do love him already though. I'll probably only love him even more when the game comes out.  
Yes. Yes. YES DAMMIT, Lightning is too effing gorgeous. MARRY ME LIGHTNING-SAMA! T_T  
thank you for your review. ^_^  
_**Cam277  
SmartGirl16  
Ks5**

**Thank you all!  
**

* * *

…_Like the flower on a spring morning…_

* * *

"I don't like her." Noctis stated once his friends were done.

Prompto propped his feet onto the table and leaned on the hind legs of his chair as his arms was pillowing his head. "Why not? Your bodyguard's hot." He folded his hands behind his blond head.

"She isn't hot." Noctis disagreed. She may not be what they put in equal to hot, but she wasn't ugly either. It was just… compared to Stella, she was rather plain. "And she's, like, blank."

"I think her lack of human emotions are rather charming." Gladiolus took a bite from his snack and while speaking, bits of food flew from his mouth.

"She's here on duty." Of course Ignis had to be the one that reasoned logically. "She isn't here for you to like her."

"Yeah, but she could smile once in a while."

Ignis Aurelius played with the rim of his glasses. "So she isn't social on her mission. I can relate."

"You can't be social even if you tried. You're so stiff." Prompto made a grave mistake saying that while he was still leaning backwards. Ignis only reached out and gave him a slight push, enough so that his own weight would bring the Highwind down.

Prompto landed with a hard thud on the marbled floor and a loud groan. He clutched his elbow that took the brunt of his fall. "That hurt!"

"Honestly," Gladiolus returned to address the prince. "I don't see why you have such a problem with her. She's just your bodyguard. Practically invisible, isn't she? She won't be in your way."

"Ouch-ugh, Ignis, this is gonna bruise!"

Noctis knew he it would take a while before he would accept her presence as his bodyguard. "But _I_ see her. And she's rude, by the way. No manners at all. She didn't even show some curtsy when we met."

"Neither do we, Noct." Gladiolus took another bite, finishing his snack.

"And it's my shooting arm no less!"

"Yes," Noctis snapped at the scarred man. "But you don't have to. You're my friends, I did not tell you to bow for me. But she's neither my friend nor did I not tell her to."

"Well, maybe she's just shy. You know how that is. Give her a chance to warm up."

He should, actually. The soldier had been here only a few days, at least.

"Really," Prompto shot Ignis a glare that he ignored. "I don't see the problem either. I would like to have a bodyguard as well if she looked as smoking as her."

The dark prince rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Then be my guest." He could have her because he didn't need a bodyguard. He'd rather show her that she had no place here.

"Speaking of your bodyguard," Ignis said in his usual calm voice. "It just happened that I met her last night."

"You had?" Prompto was all ears. "And you couldn't mention a little earlier that such a fine woman was roaming between the castle's walls?" Then he wouldn't have been stunned nearly to cardiac arrest when the beauty stormed in. "I mean she's so hot!"

Noctis kept grimacing whenever Prompto seemed to praise her looks. Didn't they see that he didn't share the same opinion about her? He sighed temperedly. "She isn't, Prompto."

"What, are you blind?! Hissing and glaring as she was just now, she was damn gorgeous!"

Ignis sighed as well. "I was on my way to the guests chambers when I saw her passing by. I stopped her at first."

"Why?"

"Thought she was some kind of an intruder who found her way towards your rooms. But I saw her military shoulder pad." And just on time. He assumed her a whore, but he left that info to himself.

The dark prince looked away with a scoff. "If only she was an intruder. At least then she would be gone by now."

"It can't be that bad, Noctis." Noctis even saw that Ignis was telling him that he should give the soldier a chance by the way he was looking at him.

They could talk easily. They weren't the ones having her constantly around him to the point it got annoying. And it wasn't anything personal, because he barely knew her, but his dislike towards her was purely because her presence was unnecessary.

After Noctis's friends had settled for the night, and he was certain he had a solitary moment with his newly appointed bodyguard, he turned towards her.

She looked up into his eyes with a stoic expression that irked Noctis the wrong way.

"Those were my friends." He started, taking Lightning by surprise that he actually directly spoke to her.

"As is obvious." She knew those three weirdos were his friends. Didn't he introduce them to her just today?

He regarded her now with a look when a teacher scolded a student. "You expressed quite a cold civility towards them."

"So?"

"Does it take you any trouble to be more amiable?"

He followed closely how her eyes narrowed slightly. "Why should I?"

"They're my friends." And as the prince's friends, she should act towards them like they were royalty themselves.

"Right. _Your_ friends, not mine." She wasn't send to Nifelheim to make friends, least of all with his. "I wouldn't even have come in as I did, if all you were acting like normal human beings."

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned down at her and Lightning didn't like it at all that she had to look up because of his taller frame.

"That crash that practically shook the castle?"

The moment Gladiolus flew against the wall by Prompto. "You didn't have to invade so suddenly."

Lightning shook her head once, crossing her arms. "It's my duty to check upon you and what happens in your surroundings."

"We were just jerking around."

She raised a skeptical brow. "By throwing each other into walls?"

Noctis shrugged. "We were having a little fun."

"By throwing-" She repeated the question but he cut her off.

"Don't you fool around for fun?"

She blinked impassively. "No."

Noctis snorted a little. "Why isn't that so hard to believe?" He doubted she knew the meaning of having fun at all.

Lightning rolled her eyes and she felt the prince's glare on her when she did so, but she heard her cell phone beep and decided to leave him and all his immaturity behind.

Entering back into her guest room, making sure that she was completely alone, she took her phone. Sazh had send her a video message. She opened it and the aging face of Sazh Katzroy appeared on screen. He waved and was having an one-sided conversation until Dajh came into the camera as well. He screamed her name in his high pitched voice and waved as well. They both wished her good luck and told her that they'll miss her before her screen went black.

Lightning smiled and shook her head lightly at the two of them. She would miss all of them too, including Snow.

* * *

000

* * *

It seemed that the prince's three friends stayed under the roof of the castle the following few days. Lightning honestly believed the three men to be idle and do nothing than distract Prince Caelum from his own duties.

But they proved to be of use after all.

Ignis Aurelius and Gladiolus von Kirshenbaum knew a lot of the prince's business. The blond younger one had less input than the other two. But the first two joined the prince at a couple of meetings and they occasionally used one of the conference rooms to get their work done – whatever that may be.

Lightning wasn't invited to meetings of any kind. She wasn't allowed inside and more often than not, she used that time for herself. A perimeter check was always first priority before she used her free time to do her daily activities. It was different than when she was in Bodhum, but here she would write her report, eat or do some training in her room in the mean time. She kept mostly to push ups and stretching while confined in there, and after that, if the prince still wasn't ready, she'd just wait her time out.

His three friends would remain the entire week, she heard in passing, before they returned to whatever duties they had outside the castle's walls and away from Noctis's company.

Lightning's first week wouldn't look all too sunny for her. She forced herself to watch the prince from afar, because his friends, especially the blond and the taller man with the scar, talk to her while she was none of their business.

If they had any delirious motives behind their questions they kept shooting, Lightning killed them easily. She didn't tolerate idiots, and she considered them all morons.

"You're from Cocoon, eh?"

The second day Noctis and his friends met Lightning as she was to tail the prince, their initial shock had pretty much cleared, but curiosity took place when surprise faded.

The dark blond eyebrow of the boy Prompto raised when he asked her where she's from, and he dared to shuffle closer to her.

Lightning pointedly kept looking in front of her, not meeting his eyes, or of anyone else's for that matter. Prince Caelum had already regarded her that she wasn't social enough with these fuckers. He said it like it would make her change her attitude towards the three strangers. It wouldn't. Lightning never was the best conversationalist in her adult life, if she ever was at all. She didn't like having useless talks with people, and especially not with people she had no dealings with. Prompto might as well have spoken to a wall, he'd sooner get warmer response from it.

"Yes."

"And a soldier no less, of that special enforcement. What's the name again, PSICOM?"

"No."

"No, as in that was the incorrect term or…"

"I'm not from PSICOM." She shot him an irritated glance, giving him an expression that told Prompto to shut up already. But the young man kept his smile up and when Lightning was to roll her eyes, her gaze caught Noctis's.

She followed the motion of his dark blue eyes narrowing, noting for the first time how blue his eyes were, but also seeing the scolding that warmed his gaze. He was warning her, or at least, telling her to be nice, for once, to his friends.

Lightning wouldn't take his nudges, even if he commanded her to be politer towards his friends. She lightly frowned at back at him that made the prince almost sneer.

But she humored him.

"I've had some missions with the PSICOM division, but I'm from its side branch; the Guardian Corps."

Prompto blinked a few times his blue eyes, before he subtly eyed the distant space between the soldier and the future king. Did Noctis will Lightning to say something other than just yes-no answers? "I've never heard of it."

Noctis snorted. "That's because they're not much of a big deal."

Gladiolus was pleasantly amused to see her aqua blue eyes glare icily at Noctis. Glad had known Noct the most part of his life by now, and rarely, very rarely, has he seen Noctis being on the receiving end of a female's hardened glare.

The prince remained unfazed, however. A lesser man would have been fearing for his life by now. "I don't know why they bother." He shrugged, passing knowing looks with the young Prompto. "Lousy shot."

The blond companion chuckled, conspicuously glancing at the soldier. "True enough, I suppose."

Ignis followed how Sergeant Farron glared at the lot of them, before cooling her composure completely. He was sure that were they other men, she would have lashed out in her own way that would have been less than pleasant for them. But she was capable of reigning her temper and biting her tongue. She did nothing than clench her fist and kept moving.

Though Ignis wouldn't blame Lightning even if she did. Noctis was irking her on purpose, and she took all this teasing ill. Yet, it was almost funny to watch the two of them. In a few days time since they've met each other, they were measuring who irritated the other the most..

It was almost a pissing contest. A childish display between two strong people who couldn't stop comparing whose horse was bigger.

* * *

000

* * *

That following Wednesday was the first time Lightning saw the Prince Caelum train.

He used the underground level training field, and he was by himself and kept mostly to stamina training and katas. Lightning didn't have much to do with herself except keep an eye on the prince.

The day before on Tuesday, when she brought her first report to the King, he told her that she was to look closely after the prince whenever he was in a training session. Lightning didn't understand what was such a big deal of the prince training that she had to keep a keen observation over him, but an order was an order and she had to obey it.

Even if Prince Caelum's activity was simple and nothing that Lightning hadn't seen before at the Guardian Corp's base, she still stayed out of his line of sight by sticking to the corner wall. She kept watch as he trained only for three hours, and by then he was panting lightly and sweat was glistening on his brow.

Lightning silently scoffed. Wuss. Her minimum time of training was at least five hours and that without breaking a sweat. But she supposed his excuse for calling it a quits merely after three hours was because it was nearing dinner time.

They had been walking back towards Noctis's chambers and for the first time Noctis thought it was best to ever silence between them. "So, how do you like Nifelheim so far?"

Lightning looked around the walls of the dark corridors. "It's different."

"A good different?"

She merely shrugged a shoulder.

Noctis followed her gaze and inspected the hallway for the first time in his life. He had grown up in these corridors. Run through them when his legs were still short of childhood.

But she was a foreigner. Not familiar with these walls or with these architects. He tried to look at the interior of his birth place as a newcomer. The floor was of shiny black marble, where you could see your fuzzy reflection in it if polished right. The walls were of dark wood making it appear to be almost black as well. The ceilings were high, the arching windows were archaic and the lights were dim. Paintings of either the gods or long dead family members adorned the walls in between the opposing doors of other rooms.

Okay, Noctis thought honestly, smiling to himself. The palace looked like the set of a old vampire movie. The castle of Count Dracula. He wasn't sure if others would like it at all. The castle was as old as his family was rulers of the kingdom.

* * *

000

_AmБro_Ş_ia_

**By**

Sweet Crazy-DramaQueen

000

_**Ψ**_**Animo imperator ne tibi animus imperet.**_**Ψ**_

000

_Beta-Reader_

**Lau**_ry_ _U_**chi**_ha_

000

_Episode_ **V**

000

"_The only person who can find a way to save me_." ~ Serah Farron

000

* * *

And Nifelheim has been really growing since his father's rule. Nifelheim can't be anything short of amazing. Maybe compared to Cocoon, Nifelheim was a laugh. He wouldn't know. He had never been to Cocoon, other than glimpsing it on television. And still, Nifelheim must be satisfying for her. It was a change.

He had a wonderful kingdom, magnificent even. Why shouldn't she like it? And his palace had been filled and decorated ever since the beginning of his family, centuries and generations ago. The interior was intricate and detailed with carvings and statues and ornaments brought or given from all over the world.

He only didn't know that Lightning Farron didn't care how beautiful and rare a place looked like. As long as the people, including himself, were good and true to themselves, she would appreciate it.

The first week with Lightning Farron as his bodyguard was a hair's breath away from hell. His senses were constantly alarming him that someone was eyeballing him, and not in a good way. Through the entire week she was one step behind on his tail wherever he went. She was breathing down his neck and the feeling of such was worse than those ladies clinging to him at soirees.

Sergeant Farron set off everything and everyone around her. It only proved how clearly she didn't belong here. The nimphus kept throwing weary looks her way as if her presence was something strange. It jammed them from doing their jobs whenever he passed by, because they couldn't stop throwing uncertain glances over their shoulders. He wouldn't even start about all the whispers they emitted he heard along the way.

It was annoying.

When he walked around with his friends, no one would raise an eyebrow. When he was with Stella, none of these things happened. Everyone thought it was natural for the prince to be with Lady Fleuret, and so, they weren't all too surprised when they announced their engagement. Even when he brought Stella to the castle, no nimphus or courtier was very shocked to see her on his side.

The sergeant, however, pulls attention to her as if she were a strange alien walking behind him. How he missed the simple comfort Stella provided with her presence.

That was the kind of person she was. One would instantly feel comfortable around Stella. Even he was attracted to her like a mot does to a flame. It was easy to befriend her, easy to talk to her, as she was extremely polite and open of her thoughts. She could be funny, because more often than not, she was acting silly. Unlike all those other stiff nobles, who thought the perfect impenetrable façade and impeccable behavior was the way to go about. It was just an excuse so they could think superior of themselves. And what he loved about Stella was that, even though she was a debutante that liked everything prim and proper, in the confines of their privacy, she could be a shy, sweet and silly girl. She was perfect.

Therefore, the new bodyguard of his ruined most of his mood this week. He compared his recent atmosphere, with how much better it was when Stella was still alive. Everything was better before Stella betrayed him.

Or so he liked to believe.

* * *

000

* * *

Saturday rolled around and the two previous days went uneventful. Lightning was bored.

She had subtly been introduced to the rooms the Prince Caelum occupied the most. She had also been given a map of the castle so she wouldn't get lost. Word around was that servants who starts working always tend to get lost in the castle the first few days.

Lightning, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. The first week would exist mostly of observation. With the prince being her main object, she had to carefully register his habits and daily routine. But to keep tabs on him, she also had to keep an eye on all the people around him. Who he spoke to and how they interacted with each other and around the prince.

Lightning's observation skills were as sharp as an eagle's, but that didn't make this less boring.

Being the prince's bodyguard meant shadowing him everywhere, including to all social events.

Saturday – tonight – would be her first event accompanying the prince. Well, not accompanying more than tailing him around, and she was so looking against that. She must be extra cautious with who would approach him, and him being the prince, a _lot_ of people will approach him. And while at that, she must pay attention to every roof on the outside and windows, in case assassins wants to end it all with a sniping bullet.

She could just hang back and let the event go down. She was everything but a lazy woman, but she really didn't want to do this.

The permanent downward turn of her lips was inevitable when she was leaning against the wall of the prince's chamber in front of the door of his personal bedroom, waiting until all stylists and whatnot was ready with primping the future monarch for the event of tonight, whatever that may be.

While her wait, a young maid servant, probably eighteen of age or so, kindly asked if she wanted tea while 'His Highness' was getting ready.

"No," She snarled a bit too harshly. She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but she was in a bad mood just by thinking how much tonight was going to be hell for her.

The girl stuttered in Lightning's presence and she scurried away.

Great. The servants already had a sort of hesitant scared vibe going on whenever she was around. And now, approached by the first girl working in the house, Lightning had to go and sound like a jerk. Okay, so Lightning did feel a little guilt nagging at her, but she shrugged it off. She'd apologize later or something.

"Noct's still not done yet?" The calm voice of Ignis broke Lightning's glaring contest she had with the marble floor.

Her fiery sapphire eyes regarded the prince's friend. _Does_ _it look like he's done?_

Ignis nodded, reading the comment from her without her saying anything.

He wanted to break the silence for a short moment. "His ride is waiting for him."

Lightning said nothing and neither did he for the next minutes. She took that opportunity to notice his attire. He was also finely dressed and clearly he was about to attend the same bullshit the prince was going to.

The door finally burst open and a bunch of people with bags came out, squabbling like a horde of goats finally released from their cage.

The first five people stepped out with carts full of clothes. The others followed with bags in their hands. One particular feminine like man was waving a blow-drier around like it was a weapon.

Then the prince decided to grace them with his presence, stepping out of his room with a man and a woman each on his side. The man was adjusting the spikes of his hair and the female was poking around on his suit.

Lightning pushed herself from the wall with a scoff and trailed behind them unnoticed. The room they all just ascended from smelled like the inside of a girl's bathroom. Hairspray and expensive cologne.

Noctis, thank Etro, didn't acknowledge her at all. He was too busy with all those others around him who were praising the ground he walked on, to even glance her way.

Ignis had fallen into step next to Noctis and the two talked. Though she couldn't hear them, she glimpsed the side of Ignis's mouth and she read his lips as he mentioned that _'they are already in-' _before he turned his head again.

She speculated he meant that the other two friends of them were already in the car waiting until Cinderella here was done playing dress up with his twenty fairy godmothers.

Almost nearing the castle's parking garage, Noctis dismissed his last two fairy godmothers that was on his side the entire walk to the garage, molding him into perfection.

At the white limousine, unlike any other Lightning had ever seen before, stood a dark-dressed driver who held the car's door open for the royalty to step in.

From behind, she could hear Prompto's obnoxious voice cheering Noctis's arrival at the limo. She would be in a security car driving behind them.

The stretched white vehicle held intricate design all over its doors. And everything about it just screamed exclusivity.

The other black cars that followed the limo was mostly security. She was technically also part of security, just one that was to be closer to the royalty than the rest.

In the car directly behind the limousine she would be occupying was already filled with three men. They left the front seat for her. All stereotypical looking security men. Tight suits, dark sunglasses and the over-obvious earpieces. She was the only colorful clothed amongst their darkness. While she abandoned her red cape plus her shoulder patch for the sake of blending in, she still had her uniform that may draw the eye.

They all pulled out of the garage. With one security car leading the limousine, and four others behind it, from the moment they left the Caelum grounds, passersby kept staring and pointing to the procession of cars.

The drive to this event place was a little less than an hour and upon arrival, Lightning silently cursed. The amount of people in front of the huge facility they had to enter was astounding. It looked like she stepped into a movie premiere she used to see on television. It was exactly the same.

A red carpet was rolled open and to the sidelines, behind fences, paparazzi and fans alike stood screaming and taking photos. With the limo halting right in front of the carpet, the crowd, mostly females, held their breath waiting until it was revealed who just arrived.

Noctis had hardly stepped out and all the women went _crazy_. Lightning had never heard such a high pitch and it ringed her ears the wrong way. She cringed, but the prince stayed aloof. He was more than used to it, she was sure. The squealing continued as the other three friends joined Noctis.

As the security men in black spread out, Lightning subtly tailed the three over the red carpet. For long moments, the four were stopped to take pictures, and then take pictures with fans or sign autographs and whatnot.

Interviews were taken, and Lightning could clearly hear how the female presenter praised how utterly dashing Noctis looked in his all black suit, together with his friends.

Lightning rolled her eyes and quietly shook her head at how much she disagreed with the female presenter. What was so special about the prince that deserved so much praises being sung to him? He was donned in all black, from head to toe with dark sunglasses on his face that set off his attractive attributes more than they should. It was useless to even have sunglasses when he was going to be inside the whole time and it was already night outside. His hair was as dark as the rest of his attire, with a spiked hairstyle, and he walked with a distinctive swagger that announced how high he thought of himself.

Noctis held a practiced smile through all of this, waved when necessary, and held poses with his best friends whenever a photographer caught them.

Lightning couldn't be more irritated. Seriously. _This_ she had to endure for another year or so until that spoiled bastard was crowned king? What was a prince doing hanging around like he was some kind of popstar? She expected a more level of caution from him. Why, in Etro's sake, was she put on this mission? It sucked.

The realization of this almost wanted to make her grab a knife and slit her own throat. She was wasting time here. And she _hated_ wasting her time. This appointed position as a bodyguard could be accomplished by a rookie with both hands tied! She could be out there, doing something useful instead of standing around watching a stupid arrogant prince. She could be with her family. She could be at the GC's base working her hours. She could be expelling wild monster from Cocoon's wild life. She could even train those useless recruits. Everything was better than being here.

Finally, after an hour horsing around on the colorful carpet, the subjected men entered the building. And there they were greeted by more people than there were outside. More photos were taken with random strangers, and this time more handshakes and bows were made.

From this point on, hours has spent and it seemed like the four men weren't left alone at all for no moment. Every person in the crowded hall needed to come and greet at least the prince. It didn't escape her noticed that lot of desperate mothers and their daughters came flying to the prince like piranhas on meat.

Their smiles sparkled like diamonds, their nails glittered like crystals and their breast were propped up like watermelons. Each of them came closer to the prince than he liked them to be.

And if you thought his friends were any better, kill those thoughts now. Ignis, maybe, was the only one unaffected by the glamour the females seemed to sprout like weed. Gladiolus, though drunk of the attention from the women, seemed more level headed than Prompto. The boy didn't know where to look, who to flirt with or who to accept conversation from.

Waiters tried to worm their way through the throng of people and offer the prince and his friends a drink. They all took the delicate glass filled with champagne. Prompto whined loudly enough that even Lightning, a few meters away, could hear him.

"Champagne's a chick drink!"

Lightning saw that Ignis held the blonde's hand and guided it to the champagne glass. _'And don't get drunk. That's not appropriate for tonight.'_ She read his lips say.

The night passed on further. The yellow glow of the party hall started to hurt her eyes. She wanted to get out of here. She was bored. For the umpteenth time tonight, she had checked the windows, the corners, the exits and the airshafts around her. Twice she took a round to control the perimeter, the rest did her sharp eyes do the work.

After centuries of chit-chatting with a bunch of rich rats, Noctis excused himself. The sky blue eyes of his eyes locked on the jade irises of hers.

He was met by her glare that had not loosened off her face from the moment she was waiting for him to get done that day back in the castle.

They were heading to the men's restroom, where it was significantly quieter than in the hall. They said nothing to each other, and she merely kept a look out while he was inside the restroom.

When he came out, and she was still glaring, he cocked his head to the right and addressed her for the first time that day. "Completely new scenery than what you're used to, isn't it?"

"Right." She answered sarcastically. "It's most assuredly a change to be between these puffed-up idiots, yes."

"Puffed-up idiots?" His brow beneath his dark hair frowned.

"Yes. Look at them." She did a sweep with a hand as they were nearing the hall where the event was taking place. "All vain people trying to show who's more fake than the other."

"They're not like that."

"Yes, they are."

"So, what, we should all be like you? Blunt and moody all the time?"

She held his steadfast gaze and didn't respond to his goading comment. "These people aren't real. And you're the biggest poser of them all."

He, in turn, decided not to response on her goading reply as well.

As far as they could agree, their conversation ended here.

He quickly looked around the crowd of the party. It was one of those typical social balls just for the sake of appearances. Little did the Sergeant know, he disliked these events more than she would believe.

He put some distance between him and the irritating soldier and returned back to his friends. Most women, if not all, were looking his way and following his every move.

They were also scanting a look over to the soldier the prince was lashing his attention to. They whispered to each other all the flaws they could spot from the pink haired bodyguard.

The prince had hardly left her, and Lightning heard the guests gossip about her.

"Did… see that?!"

"…Etro's name… who is she?"

"The prince… with her!"

"Just look at her!"

"I wouldn't… recognize her."

"… 'nother Stella Fleuret?!"

"…from where?"

"He'd… again?"

"Those clothes… I wouldn't… hideous."

The loud whispers continued on about her for a while, until Lightning had enough and made a point of sticking to the shadows.

Noctis had left his bodyguard behind and saw the guests instantly turn to talk about her. He denied himself to roll his eyes. Ok, so she had a point in saying that they were idiotic fakers. Yet, it was in a party full of fakers such as them that he met Stella.

Stella Fleuret was a woman who captured him the very moment he first laid eyes on her. She was so different from all the other women. The manner of her speech and how she approached him. None of it were like the girls that wanted his attention. What he liked about her was that she understood him. She saw what he could see. And she was so sweet. Her character seemed so pure.

At least that's what he liked to think. Such a fool he was.

The betrayal of Stella was gruesome and the most unexpected. Granted, betrayals are meant not to be foreseen, yet the backstabbing of Counselor Aristarchos – his father's elders – that did not surprise him. Not really. Those people were always after power. The craved the power and wealth of the Caelum family. That's all what those people were always after. But Stella… She wasn't one of _those people._ From their first conversation there was nothing but angelic intentions to her. Who would've thought she turned out to be the devil's mistress?

Argh. He needed to stop thinking about Stella. She plagued his thoughts ruined his mind.

He blamed the Farron soldier for letting his thoughts run all the way to Stella Fleuret, because he didn't want to blame himself. Thanks to her his mood has turned sour and if there was anything he disliked at one of these events it was to be aggravated.

Therefore he had to take double as much energy to keep those around him thinking he was pleased to be here and enjoying himself.

The arousing scent of exclusive crystal champagne hung in the air and Lightning felt sick. All the guests around her were laughing and chattering amongst themselves. And the Sergeant was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do here. Just follow the prince through the hall where he only kept talking to his friends or to nobles who stalked him around the place. But everything went smoothly.

Again, for the umpteenth time Lightning asked herself why _she_, of all people, was picked out to stand as security management for the prince. Because – she answered herself _again_ – she was the best soldier CG had to offer. And yes, Lightning knew she was good, indeed one of the highly skilled ones, but there were others just as capable of doing the job. She didn't even like guarding duty when she was appointed to it in Bodhum for crowd control. And now she was brought to guard a prince on a twenty-four – seven basis. The thought alone of how dragging it was going to be, made a grimace set permanently to her expression.

Around four in the morning the prince and his friends decided to leave. About time. Thank Etro, because if Lightning had heard another despicable giggle of one of those women, she'd wring their necks until they'd resemble dead goose.

* * *

_...You wilted come winter..._

* * *

**Fin Note de l'auteur**

**Yo, I'm wrapping it up here. Sorry. But I promise you, I PROMISE, next update will come faster. I was a little busy with going places these last few weeks that I didn't work hard enough on the new chapter. Oh well, guess having a social life is the price to pay! **

**Fun little note what happened to me. Last week I so happened to work on this chapter when it started storming outside. Hard rain and thunder, and I'm one of those people who like looking at storms. So I glanced outside and saw – RA RA – pink lightning flash through the sky! Pink Lightning! While I was working on this chap! So cool, me thinks. And not even half an hour later, I heard a super hard thunder boom through the sky and a flash came like an explosion in my room and I was left in the dark. Lightning hit our house and all our electricity died. Needless to say, a part of the chap could have gone lost if it weren't for auto-save. **

**Heh. Pink Lightning. **

**If there are any errors, I'll fix them when I have the time. Too lazy right now and I just want to have the chapter out. I have been stalling this for too long already.  
**

**Review if you like? Makes my heart smile and my soul soar, so do me the favor?  
**

* * *

**_Ψ_Control your heart so your heart will not control you._Ψ_**

* * *

Date:

XVIII-VIII-MMXII


End file.
